Urusei Yatsura Star Wars
by Republic Empire
Summary: The greatest Sci-Fi movies ever made being played by Urusei Yatsura charcters. Full of Romance, Comedy, and strange things in this epic tale. Enjoy all three movies in one tale.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the Moroboshi household as the entire family eating while watching the news that sudden the lights went out.

Mrs. Moroboshi: Huh? Did I pay the electrical bill?

Mr. Moroboshi: No, there is a blackout.

Shows the entire city blackout

Mr. Moroboshi: What I do? Wrestling is on.

Lum: How about a story telling?

Ataru: How about this.

Lum: NO reference what happen last time.

Ataru remembered what he told a story.

Ataru: Oh, yeah. But I have a great story to tell.

Ten: Then what is it?

Ataru: OH, I just it is from an American movie called Star Wars.

Long Time ago, in a galaxy far far away….

Star Wars Episode Four

In the times of the Galactic Civil War…Wait I can do whatever I want in this. You know George Lucas once planned a sequel trilogy for this, but used all the money for a divorce. What a joke right? Very few will know this has to do a reference from Family Guy who did this. Damn you, Seth! I just don't like the Catholic jokes and stereotypes in your show. I just want the jokes that have nothing do with Stereotypes.

Anyways, you already know what's going on. Spies got the death star plans and a bunch of imperials are after the hot girl of the saga led by tragic villain. The real big bad come later on. Now, the princess is doom as she prepares it to deliver that lead an adventure of a life time in epic proportions. I love Star Wars and all those who hate it. TOO BADD! DEAL WITH IT! And the story begins here.

In the space as there is a planet near it as a rebel blockade runner is running away from Star Destroyer which has a Republican support banner for Mitt Romney. They manage to hit the main engine.

Kaguari (C3PO): Did you hear that?

Chibi (R2D2): That sounds bad. We are doom.

Kaguari: I know. We will be destroyed.

Chibi: At least we have a good run.

Kaguari: Well, no one today has ever heard of our animated adventures since who lived in the 80s.

Chibi: I know, I just want to Lol.

Kaguari: nice.

Rebel troops are heading to each entrance.

Rebel: I hope they don't bring out those stormies.

Rebel 2: Yeah, I bet they are going to send Navy Troopers against us.

Rebel: It be very easy.

As the Star Destroyer grabs the Rebel ship as the entrance opens exposing StormTroopers.

Rebel: Damn it! Why I always wrong?

The battle ensures which the Rebel already lost before it begins.

Rebel 2: This sucks! Why we redshirts have to die?

The battle rages on which our Droids manage to escape until Mendo's father appearance as Darth Vader.

Mendo's Father: OH, I am very surprise and excited to do this role.

Meanwhile…

Kaguari: R2, where are you?

He sees someone in white clothes chatting with R2.

Lum (Princess Leia): So, where I put this chip?

Chibi: OH just put it in my mouth where the big looking eye is.

Lum: OK.

She puts in until she fled.

Chibi: Yo.

Kaguari: Dude, let's get out of here! I hear they have some formed of robot torture or else…..

Showing Imperials are being Robosexuals as they modified robots for…..you don't what to know.

Chibi: I think I know.

Kaguari: Really?

Chibi: Just follow me.

They left the area as the rest of the Rebel troopers surrendered which the Stormtroopers are searching as they report to Darth Vader.

Stormtrooper: Sir, they are not in the main computers.

Mendo's father: What have you done with those plans?

Rebel trooper: We know nothing of this. We are on a diplomatic mission to Aldareen.

Mendo's father: If this is a consular ship, where is the Diplomat?

Then he just kills him and throws him.

Mendo's father: Commander! Tear this ship apart and bring me the Passengers! I want them alive.

Storm Trooper: Yes, sir.

As three Stormtroopers are search, Lum is hiding with a gun which she was spotted.

Stormtrooper: There's one. Set for stun.

Lum fires at the Stormtrooper which it kill him until she attempt to run and got stun.

Stormtrooper: Don't worry, she will be alright. Inform Lord Vader, we have a prisoner.

Stormtrooper 2: Hey, this girl is hot.

Stormtrooper: Really?

Stormtrooper 2: yeah, she is a catch all right.

Stormtrooper: We can talk about hot girls when we inform Lord Vader.

Stormtrooper: AHH.

Kaguari: Are you known about this?

CHibi: Sure, I bet the real C3PO was a pussy.

Kaguari: At least I don't talk a lot which upsets the audience.

The pod jettisons into the planet which…..

Imperial Gunnery: Here goes another one!

Imperial Officer: Hold your fire! It just a dud besides There is no life forms in it.

Imperial Gunnery: Wait, what if they put robots in it?

Imperial Officer: What you mean?

Imperial Gunnery: What if they put robots inside the pod to espace with valuable data.

Imperial Officer: What kinda of idiot who do that?

Imperial Gunnery: A smart Bastard.

Kaguari: I hope the Princess is alright.

Chibi: Don't worry she know what to do.

The pod enters the planet and back on the ship which Lum is captured as she is brought to Vader.

Lum: Lord Vader? Shouldn't know this, the Imperial Senate won't stand this.

Mendo's father: Don't act that I don't know anything. I have information that you carry sensitive data about the Death Star. SO, where is it?

Lum: OH, about some electicial shocks?

She shocks the Stormtroopers which it didn't affect vader.

Lum: ?

Mendo's father: Anti-Shock proof. Ok, take her away.

More Stormtroopers come as they took her away.

Imperial Officer: Sir, I have bad feeling about this. What if the Senate hears about this?

Mendo's father: It's their fault for change of government.

Imperial Officer: True, but how we expect to beat the rebels if we need support of the Senate.

Mendo's father: I have trace the spies to her. She is my only lead to their secret base.

Imperial Officer: She will be dead before then.

Mendo's father: Don't worry about this. I handle this.

Imperial Officer 2: Lord Vader, the data is not here. But we have report of a dud pod with no life forms in it.

Mendo's father: Then she must place the plans in there. Send a legion to retrieve even we have to search the entire planet.

Imperial Officer: Yes, sir

The Imperial Star Destroyer moves away.

To be Continue

Author: The Parody of Star Wars is up. Enjoy this.


	2. Desert Planet

Chapter 2: The desert Planet

As in the planet Tatoonie

Chibi: What we do?

Kaguari: I don't know. It seems there is a lot of sand here. I bet there are some settlements in that ridge.

Chibi: Are you sure?

Kaguari: Yeah, because you have wheels and I check over there.

Chibi: I have a bad feeling about this.

Kaguari: How bad it will be?

Few minutes later as Jawas attacked Chibi as they took him inside the Sand Crawler.

Kaguari: OK, I was wrong.

Chibi: Stupid!

Until the next morning as Stormtroopers are searching near the pod.

Stormtrooper: Strange, the tracks go off in this direction.

Stormtrooper 2: Hey, sir Droids.

Stormtrooper: That makes sense.

As the sand crawler comes out until they parked nearby house which all droids has to get out. Thus appear two men which one of is Mendo as Luke Skywalker.

Owen: Not this one. Not the blue one.

Chibi: HEY!

Owen: You! Are a protocol droid?

Kaguari: Well, I was design to understand over…..

Owen: OK, shut up! I will take these two. Luke, send them to the garage.

Mendo: But I was supposed to pick up power converters.

Owen: You can waste time with your friends when you're chores are done.

Mendo: Come on, let's go.

As they left leaving R2 behind,

CHibi: HEY, what about me? I don't want to be…

Jawa: AW, shut up you!

Chibi shocks

Chibi: I hate the restraining bolt.

Until the something happens as one of the droid got broke down.

Mendo: Uncle Owen, this R2 unit has a bad motor. Look.

Owen: Hey, are you scamming me or what?

Jawa: What? I haven't check on that thing before we left.

Kagauri: Excuse me, that R2 unit is in very well condition and also very useful.

Mendo: What about that one?

Owen: We can make a switch?

Jawa: That's fine with me. No charge.

They took that away as inside the garage.

Kaguari: Thank the maker! I didn't have a hot oil bath in four months.

Mendo: I am stuck here. Oh, Briggs is right I am never going to get out of here.

Kaguari: Pardon me if I ask you, What planet am I?

Mendo: If you place yourself in the center of the Galaxy, you will know what system you are.

Kaguari: Oh, we haven't properly met. What's your name?

Mendo: Luke.

Kaguari: I see, Master Luke.

Mendo: Just call me Luke. So, what you doing here in the outer rim?

Kaguari: You see, there was a big battle between the Rebellion and the Empire which….

Mendo: You know the Rebel Alliance against the Empire? Have you been in many battles?

Kaguari: Of course I have been there. I t was the bomb. But I am a poor story teller anyways.

Mendo: Yep. Let me clean you up.

Chibi: Yeah, but don't ever touch this.

Mendo: You mean this.

He accidently touch the button which reveals the message.

Chibi: Damn it! I was holding this for later!

Mendo: Who is she?

Holographic Lum: Help, Obi-Wan. You are only hope.

The message repeats

Kaguari: Oh, that's the princess we saw earlier. I don't know why she picks R2 in the first place.

Mendo: She's beautiful as an elegant flower.

Chibi: I am in a important mission.

Kagauri: Why is that?

Chibi: Um, it belongs to Obi-Wan.

Mendo: Obi-Wan?

Kaguari: What you mean, Luke?

Mendo: I don't anyone named Obi-Wan. But I know there is someone name "Ben" in beyond the Dune Sea. Kind of strange old hermit I heard.

Kaguari: I see.

Mendo: How I get to see the entire message?

Chibi: IF you remove the bolt?

Mendo: Ok. There you go.

The message disappear

Chibi: HAW! Got you!

Mendo: Bring her back! Play the Entire message.

Chibi: nope.

Owen: Luke! Dinner Time.

Mendo: OK, Uncle Owen. I hope you got the message to play.

Mendo left

Chibi: Man, why he wants so badly?

Kaguari: Kinda Obvious.

Chibi: Oh. You suck.

Kaguari: I don't like you.

Chibi: I like me.

Kaguari: I'm just kidding, buddy.

After a argument about the Imperial Academy with his Uncle, Luke look at the sunset which there is two suns which you already know. In the night, Luke surprise C-3PO.

Mendo: What are you doing back there?

Kaguari: Please don't shut me. That R2 went mad.

Mendo: Ah, damnit!

They went outside to look for R2, but nowhere in sight. They decide to look for him in the morning.

Mendo: I hope our buddy is alright.

Kagauri: Hey, at least can't get any worse from this.

As they are in a speeder, they were spotted by Tuskens. They found R2.

Mendo: There you are.

Chibi: Ah, crap.

Kaguari: What you gotten to you, buddy?

Chibi: On a mission. Oh, no.

Mendo: What is it?

Chibi: I am sensing two creatures within the area.

Mendo: Sandpeople. Come on, let's go!

They reach to c liff as they look out with the broculars.

Mendo: Well, I see two banthas. Wait, I can see them right place.

Until they appear which C-3PO scream like a little girl (lol) as it knock Luke out of the cold. R2 hide as they dragg Luke as they savage the speeder until…..a strange figure spook them. The figure came near Luke until it was reveal to be Obi-Wan.

Sakura: Well, Hello there.

Chibi: Ummmm….

Sakura: Come my little friend. I won't hurt you.

Chibi: Ok.

Sakura: Don't worry about him. He will be alright. Wake up!

Mendo: Who are you?

Sakura: Ben, remember?

Mendo: Ben? Wait, that's a guy's name.

Sakura: Actually, there is some female names presay.

Mendo: Ok Ok. That makes sense. Also you ever own a droid.

Sakura: Really?

Mendo: He claims to look for someone named Obi-Wan.

Sakura: Obi-Wan? That is a name I haven't heard for a long time.

Mendo: You know him?

Sakura: Of Course I know. That's me.

Mendo: What!

Sakura: There is not time to explain this.

Mendo: Right.

Sakura: Sandpeople are coming back, but in huge numbers.

Mendo: I kind forgot something.

They found C3PO in parts as they made it back to "Ben's" Household.

Mendo: Wow! That was awesome. I never heard my father fought in the Clone Wars.

Sakura: Yep, it was the old days.

Still traumatic from the years due of pervert guys over the years.

Sakura: Also, I have something until you were in a right age.

Kaguari: I hope it's something cool.

Mendo: What is that?

Sakura: Your Father's lightsaber. It is a weapon for the Jedi Knights. They were Peacekeepers and guardians of Old Republic until the Dark Times before the Empire.

Mendo: How my dad died?

Sakura: You see. There was sith named Darth Vader, pupil of mine has hunt down and destroy Jedi knights. Vader betray and murder your father. Vader was seduced to the Darkside of the Force.

Mendo: the Force?

Sakura: It gives Jedi it's powers. It's all around us and binds together to hold the galaxy together. Oh, I hear you have something you got me.

Chibi: Yep. That was my mission.

Sakura: Let's see it.

Mendo: I only see part of it.

Sakura: I fix it.

Holographic Lum: General Kenobi, I know you serve my father in the Clone Wars. But in these times, I have to bring the vital plans for the Rebellion. But I am being captured by the Empire. You must deliver this droid safety to Aldereen. Help me, Obi-Wan. You are my only hope.

Message ends.

Sakura: I need you to come with me to Aldereen if you want to learn the ways of the force.

Mendo: I am not going anywhere. I got work to do.

Sakura: She needs your help too. I am getting too old to do this.

Kaguari: You don't look that old.

Chibi: Oh, yeah How you do that?

Sakura: The Force, you idiots!

Mendo: It's just not I like the Empire, I hate it. There is nothing I can do.

Sakura: Learn the ways of the force.

Mendo: Right unless I explain to Uncle Owen.

Sakura: That's your Uncle talking.

Mendo: Right. I can drop you in nearby town to get you in nearby Space port.

Sakura: You must do what is right.

Author: Chapter 3 will come. Each segment will be in chapters to make the story flexible as possible.


	3. The situation

Chapter 3: The situation

Meanwhile at the Death Star conference room

Imperial Moff: I have calculated the rebels are well-equip in matter of years if they keep this up.

Imperial Moff 2: Dangerous to you. But not to this battlestation.

Imperial Moff: They are gaining the support of the Imperial Senate.

Imperial Moff 2: So, what.

Imperial Moff: So, What? Are you out of your mind? We need support of the people…

Onsen-Mark (AS Grand Moff Tarkin): The Imperial Senate is not needed no more. The Emperor disbanded them and destroys all remains of the Old Republic.

Imperial Moff: How the Emperor can maintain take control over the systems?

Onsen-Mark: Regional Governors will take over as they are loyal to the Emperor. At the best time, this battlestation will be feared across the Galaxy.

Imperial Moff: What if the Rebellion has acquired the plans?

Mendo's Father: Don't worry about that. Once we have location of the Rebel and the plans, nothing will stop us.

Imperial Moff 3: NO matter they do even they have the plans. This station is ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it.

Mendo's Father: Really?

Imperial Moff 3: Well, excerpt there is one flaw in the system.

Mendo's Father: Like what?

Imperial Moff 3: There is an exhaust port.

Mendo's Father: Hmmmm, what was used it for?

Imperial Moff 3: I know that certain food is made which stream is made. But I hear Octopus is very tasty.

Mendo's Father: Your lack of faith has disturb me!

Onsen-Mark: Enough of this. Vader, release him.

Mendo's father: As you wish.

He just release him.

Onsen-Mark: We will do out last test to show how we wipe out the rebellion with one swift stoke.

Imperial Moff: Wait! What if it was on a Imperial Planet.

Onsen-Mark: Like I said.

In Tatoonie, Mendo came back when he learn that his aunt and uncle are killed by Stormtroopers, but earlier that the Stormtroopers attack the Jawas who sold the droids. Mendo made a choice to become a Jedi as they to the Space port of Mos Eisley. They are encountered by Stormtroopers.

Stormtrooper: Halt! Sorry, we have to do this. How long you have those droids?

Mendo: About 4 seasons.

Sakura: They are for sale if you want them.

Stormtrooper: Mam, I see your ID.

Sakura: You don't see my ID.

Stormtrooper: I don't want to see your ID.

Sakura: He can go by his business.

Stormtrooper: Let him go by his business.

Sakura: move along.

Stormtrooper: Move along. Move Along.

They left.

Stormtrooper 2: Huh? Sir, I thought we are going to do a search routine.

Stormtrooper: What?

They enter front of cantina.

Mendo: I thought those troopers will bust us.

Sakura: Jedi Mind tricks. It works on the weak minds.

Random Guy: Can I see your boobs?

Sakura: I need to go home and rethink my life.

Random Guy: I need to go home and rethink my life.

The guy left which amaze Luke as they enter the bar until.

Bar Owner: Hey YOU!

Mendo: Me?

Bar Owner: Your droids! Take them outside, we don't want them here.

Mendo: Can you stay outside until we find a pilot?

Kaguari: I agree.

Chibi: That's why I hate bars.

As the Droids left as Luke is trying to get a drink until a alien thug pick on Luke.

Thug: He doesn't like you.

Mendo: I see.

Thug: I don't like you either, I got the death sentence in 12 systems.

Mendo: Then I be careful.

Thug: Then you are dead.

Sakura: This fellow is not worth for you. Let me get you something.

Thug: ARGH!

The fight appear which the Owner said NO Blasters! Obi-Wan drew her lightsaber which wounded the thugs.

Sakura: You are okay?

Mendo: I'm fine.

Sakura: I found a pilot who can lead us.

As the Cantina music is on, they meet Han Solo and Chewbacca.

Ataru (Han Solo): Hey, I heard you heard…..

Grabs Sakura's chest

Ataru: need a ride?

Obi-Wan punches Han in the face

Sakura: Yes, we need a ride to Aldeeran.

Ataru: Really?

Sakura: Is your ship is fast?

Ataru: Depends.

Sakura: I mean your spaceship.

Ataru: Oh, you mean the Millennium Falcon. Of course, it's a fast ship. What's the cargo?

Sakura: Me, the boy, two droids. NO Questions asked and no touching either.

Ataru: Is this a local problem?

Sakura: Let's say to avoid Imperial sentry.

Ataru: OK, but it cost you something. 10,000 all in advance.

Mendo: 10,000? I can buy a ship for that!

Ataru: But Who is going to handle and fly the ship, you?

Mendo: I am not a bad pilot! This is waste of time.

Sakura: How about 2,000 right now, but we reach Alderaan is 15,000? That makes 17,000.

Ataru: 17? OK, You got yourself a ship. So, can I have your name and address?

Loud Crash

Ataru: Dock 413.

Luke and Obi-Wan left

Inaba (Chewbacca): I hope we can pay off to Jabba.

Ataru: you're right. I mean 17,000. After I pay 10,000 to Jabba and I use 7,000 for all the dates I want. Chewy, go back to the ship.

Inaba: Ok, Captain!

As Chewy left until…..

Perm (Greedo): [Going somewhere, Solo?]

Ataru: In matter of fact, yes. I was going to Jabba that I got his money.

Perm:[ It's too late. Jabba has no time for your stupid antics sine you dump his precious spice into space all because of Imperial cruiser.]

Ataru: Yeah, I know about that. I didn't have a choice in there.

Perm: [Anyways, did you have the money?]

Ataru: I have the money.

Perm: [I can make you a deal. I am running low on paying the rent. If you give me the money, then I forget all this.]

Ataru: But I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba.

Perm: [Look Jabba is very piss with you. Losing all that shipment will result your death. And plus he can take your ship away.]

Ataru: Over my dead body.

Perm: [That will might be a pretty sight to see.]

Ataru: Sucker!

Han killed Greedo as he left the cantina while Luke and Obi-wan sold the speeder. As they head to Dock 413 to see Han's ship. But they are being watched.

Mendo: What a piece of junk!

Ataru: HEY!

Inaba: Don't worry, this ship is in good condition.

Ataru: Yes, I have Modded the ship. But Now we should get going, ok.

As a squad of Stormtroopers armed to the teeth are coming.

Stormtrooper: Which way?

Alien Spy: [That way!]

Stormtrooper: Alright, men. Load your weapons and don't miss.

Stormtrooper 2: Like that I ever heard from.

They arrive as Han spotted them.

Stormtrooper: Stop that Ship! Blast them!

They firefight begins as Han kills two stormtrooper before taking off to Space as they avoid Star Destroyers which they manage to enter hyperspace. Meanwhile the Death Star, the Imperials found out that Leia is tougher than she looks. They decide to test her loyalties. They move to Alderaan.

Onsen-Mark: Ah, princess Leia, how surpise to see you.

Lum: Tarkin, I can smell your foul scent when I was brought onboard.

Onsen-Mark: Charming. To the Last. I am getting weary of rooting out rebels. It is very costly to do. Now, we have this battlestation all the systems will accept the Emperor's rule.

Lum: The more systems you hold, the more will slip your fingers.

Onsen: Not unless we test the power of this station. I have found something to test with.

He shows Alderaan in the display.

Lum: Not Alderaan, we are very peaceful. WE have no weapons on it.

Onsen: you want a target a Military target? Name the system. I am getting tired of this. Where is the rebel base?

Lum: Dantatoonie. They are on Dantatoonie.

Onsen: You see, Lord vader. She can be very reasonable. You may fire when ready.

Lum: WHAT!

Onsen: You are far too trusting. WE will deal with your friends later.

Lum: NOOO!

Deathstar crew: Commence fire sequence. Standby. Fire!

DeathStar: I am firing my LAZER!

The death laser appear as in the surface.

Random dude: Hey, is that? Is that a meteor showe…

BOOOOMMM! As the planet is destroyed.

Author: Yep, poor Alderaan people who died without fighting. I mean what of a idiot who allow weapons to be banned on the Planet who could defend its self from that. I mean pacifists and hippies need know that not everyone wants peace.


	4. Death Star

Chapter 4: The Death Star

As the Millennium Falcon goes in hyperspace as Luke is in training by Obi-Wan until….

Mendo: What's wrong?

Sakura: I sense a disturbance in the force. I heard billions cry out in terror and then, nothing. You should get on with your training.

Ataru: Well, I got us out of the mess. I told you all that I outrun those Imperial Slugs.

They ignore him.

Ataru: At least you could thank me.

As R2 is playing a space chess with Chewbacca.

Kaguari: Well, be careful R2.

Chibi: I got this!

R2 make a good move.

Inaba: HEY! No fair!

Kagauri: What? He have a made a fair move.

Ataru: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Kaguari: What? NO about ever heard complaining to droid.

Ataru: Because people can't pull out of their sockets when they lose. Wookies are known to do that.

C-3PO turns to see Chewy with fear.

Inaba: I have earned several black belts.

Kaguari: uh, R2 let the wookie win.

Chibi: Wussy.

As Luke is in training with a ball moves around.

Sakura: Luke, let the force flow through you.

Mendo: You mean it control my actions.

Sakura: In a way, it also controls your actions.

He did that in a epic failure.

Ataru: HAH! Those swords are no match for good blaster.

Mendo: You never believe in the force, do you?

Ataru: I have flow one side in the galaxy and another. But this force crap is all bunch of nonsense. I don't believe this mystical force controlling my destiny.

Sakura: I suggest we try this again. But this time we tried on instinct.

Mendo: But with the blast shield I can't a see. How I suppose I fight?

Ataru: Hmmmmmmmmm?

He takes Obi-Wan in the another room.

Mendo: Wah! It's dark! It's cramped! I'm scared!

And takes Obi-Wan back in. Then again and again and…

Sakura: Will you stop that!

Ataru: OK!

Mendo manages to get it right.

Sakura: You see, you can do it.

Ataru: I call that Luck!

Sakura: There is no such thing as luck in my experience. Besides I sense you have a lot of bad luck over the years recently.

Ataru: Hey, don't go there.

The bleeping

Ataru: It seems we are heading to Alderaan. I told you we get there.

Mendo: I did feel something when…

Sakura: That's good. You have a taken a big step and….Don't touch me in there….

As she uses the force to push him away as in the crockpilot.

Ataru: Chewy, slow us down.

Inaba: Aye, captain.

They entered the system that Alderaan is a pile of rocky stuff.

Ataru: ARGH! Damnit we head to a asteroid collision.

Mendo: What happen?

Ataru: My calculations are right. But No Alderaan.

Mendo: How?

Sakura: Destroy by the Empire

Ataru: That is impossible that will take a thousand ships and enough power

Pow!

Ataru: to….Hold on, I got something on scope.

Something hit them, as a TIE fighter appear out of nowhere.

Ataru: Damn them!

Mendo: What was that?

Sakura: A short range figher.

Ataru: IF there was a base somewhere, I could get away.

Sakura: Follow him.

Ataru: Not for long.

They follow him as they in a deep space.

Sakura: Strange, that fighter that small can't reach into space that far.

Mendo: It must gotten lost.

Ataru: I think we should get out before heading to that small moon.

They see the Death Star.

Sakura: That's no moon. It's a space station.

Ataru: It's too big to be a space station.

Mendo: I got a bad feeling about this.

Sakura: Turn the ship around.

Ataru: Yeah, you're right. Chewy, turn the accelerator!

Inaba: Copy!

They tried their best to get out, but they stuck.

Mendo: We are head towards it!

Ataru: They got us in their tractor beam range. I am not going down without a fight.

They realize the size of it.

Sakura: You can't win, but there are ways to fight.

They head inside the docks of the Death Star as they land.

Imperial Officer: Sqaud 2, to the second floor. Rest of you, follow me!

They head to the dock station. Meanwhile…..

Onsen: Yes?

Imperial Operator: Sir, this ship has appeared in the Alderaan system. And it is the same one blasted out in Mos Eisley.

Mendo's Father: They must returning the plans to us. The princess may be useful to us.

Vader entered to the dock where the Falcon is.

Mendo's Father: Have you found the droids?

Imperial officer: No, lord Vader. It seems they must jettson them.

Mendo's Father: I want this ship to be double check.

Imperial Officer: Yes, my lord.

Mendo's Father: Presence, not since…..

Vader left as Stormtrooper double check the ship as they left.

Mendo: Boy, These holes are good to hide.

Ataru: Yeah to smuggle, not I am the one to smuggle. This is foolish.

Sakura: Who the fool or the fool who follows the fool?

Ataru: Let me think…the boy is the fool?

Obi-Wan punches Han in the face again.

Sakura: Not even think about it.

Inaba: Sir, what is the plan?

Ataru: Ok, I got this.

As they brought in the scanners.

Stormtrooper: IF that scanner pick up anything, report it to squad 5. Ok, let's go!

They brought inside the ship as Two stormtroopers stand in guard as a loud thud is heard.

Ataru: Hey, you down there. Can you give us a hand?

Stormtrooper 2: What we do?

Stormtrooper 3: Aren't we stand guard or something bad happens?

Stormtrooper 2: Like what?

Stormtrooper 3: You know what? We should help them.

Stormtrooper: I hope we don't get killed.

They got killed. Ataru and Mendo dress up as Stormtrooper as they head to one of the control rooms. They have found the tractor beam room and as Obi-Wan left for that, they found Princess Leia who is hold in a prisoner cell. They decide to go on a recuse mission.

Chibi: I found her!

Mendo: Who?

Kagauri: Princess Leia, sir.

Mendo: The princess is here?

Ataru: Princess? What's going on here?

Mendo: Where she is?

Kaguari: She is cell block 81.

Mendo: let's go!

Ataru: I am not going anywhere.

Mendo: Come on, you heard that. If we don't do something, they going to kill her.

Ataru: Better her than me.

Mendo: You know she's rich.

Inaba: Huh?

Ataru: Rich?

Mendo: Royal, fame, and rich. You could be very rich by recusing her.

Ataru: How much?

Mendo: By getting all babes in the Galaxy!

Ataru: OK, you better right about this. I always want a harem.

Mendo: you will.

Ataru: What's your plan?

Mendo: Here's the plan.

They have to chain up Chewy to walk to the detention center as they got there.

Imperial Detention officer: Where are you taking that thing?

Mendo: Prisoner Transfer in cell block 2557.

Imperial Detention: Right? I have to clear that.

As they about to grab Chewy until hell breaks loose as there is no one left.

Ataru: Let me to find the princess. Cell 78! You go get her. I hold them off. Umm, everything is fine now.

Imperial Operator: What happen?

Ataru: We have slight weapons malfunction. So everything is ok now. How are you?

Imperial Operator: We are sending a squad up.

Ataru: Negative Negative! We have a reactor leak, give us a few hours to lock down.

Imperial Operator: What a minute? Who are you and what's your ID number?

Ataru: Ummmmmm.

He blasted the comm.

Ataru: I hate boring conversations and ID numbers. Luke! We have a problem!

As Luke goes to the Cell to finally meet Leia.

Lum: Are you too thin to a stormtrooper?

Mendo: Oh, the uniform. I'm Luke Skywalker and I am here to save you.

Lum: Who?

Mendo: I am here to save you. I got your R2 and Ben Kenobi.

Lum: Benita Kenobi?

Mendo: Come on.

Inaba: Um, boss. They are here.

Ataru: Get behind me!

Stormtroopers appear out of the elevator as they retreat.

Stormtrooper: They went to the cells.

Ataru: we are stuck.

Lum: You manage cut off us from our only escape route, Baka.

Ataru: Maybe you stay in your cell, sweetheart.

The laser are going back and forth as there is not hope for our guys.

Mendo: CP3O, we need a exit, we have been cut off.

Kagauri: All systems are alert to you. I am afraid there is a problem to find you a exit.

Stormtrooper 4: Open it up in here.

Kagauri: Oh, crap!

Chibi: Time to bust out of here.

Ataru: Great, we are all going to die here.

Lum: This is all recuse! I hope you find a way out of here.

Ataru: He's the brains, sweetheart.

Lum: OH, give me that.

She fires the garbage vent.

Lum: Into the Vent!

Lum went inside.

Inaba: Do I?

Ataru: Yes, get in there.

Inaba: but I hate garbages.

Ataru: I don't care. Get in there!

Inaba gets in there.

Ataru: wonderful girl. Though she's a keeper.

Mendo: Huh?

Ataru: DO I hate her or I am beginning to like her? GO! Get out of here!

Mendo went in as Ataru made his exit as they enter the garbage dump.

Ataru: What a great wonderful smell you got there.

Inaba: Why I can get this door to open?

Ataru: Get out!

Mendo: Don't!

Laser flees everywhere until it stops.

Mendo: I tried that its magnetic sealed.

Lum: Put that away if you are trying to get us killed.

Ataru: I would love to. I have everything under control until you led us down here.

Lum: Could be worse.

The machine walls move.

Ataru: Shouldn't see that coming.

Chibi: Whew! We got us out of that mess.

Kagauri: I wonder where the guys are?

Lum: Try brace it with something!

Ataru: I'm going!

MEndo: CP3O!

Kaguari: Are you there, sir?

Mendo: SHUT OFF ALL GARBARGE MASHERS IN THE DENTENTION LEVEL!

Kaguari: Shut them off.

Chibi: Ok.

The wall stops moving as the droids open the doors for the group.

Ataru: I hope we can get out of this mess.

Mendo: Let's get moving.

Ataru: Hey, what.

Lum: What now?

Ataru: That part is going to very handle.

Mendo: Can we get out of here?

Ataru: Fine!

As they walk until they encounter squad of Stormtroopers.

Stormtrooper: It's them! Blast them!

Ataru kill the Stormtrooper which he chase them.

Ataru: Get to the SHIP!

Inaba: Sir, wait for me!

Leia blushes which she never seen a brave man before.

Lum: Surely he has courage.

Mendo: What good of enough will get himself killed. Come on.

As Ataru chases the Stormtroopers until he encounter an entire Stormtrooper infantry brigade.

Ataru: OH,…..

Blaster fire is heard which distraught Chewy.

Inaba: Captain?

Ataru: JUST RUN!

Chewy runs with Han as the others manage to get back to the ship. Obi-wan finish off the tractor beam until she encounter.

Mendo's Father: I have been waiting for you. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was a learner. Now I am the master.

Sakura: Only master of evil, Darth.

They begin to duel.

Mendo's Father: Your powers are weak, old woman.

Sakura: If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you in image.

Mendo's Father: YOU should not have come back.

As the stormtroopers are watching as our heroes pass through until…..

Mendo: Ben?

Obi-Wan looks at Luke with a smile, but she allowed to be struck down by Vader.

Mendo: NOOO!

The Stormtrooper noticed as they fire at him as Mendo killed them about 6 of them as he went back to the ship.

Ataru: I hope she got the tractor beam down or it will be a short trip. Hit it!

They manage to leave as there was no tractor until they send a Tie Fighter squadron.

Mendo: I can't believe she's gone.

Lum: There was nothing to do. Besides, what can be worse?

Ataru: We are not out of the woods yet.

They go up to the turrents as they battle the TIE fighters as in the short battle, they defeat the Squadron.

Onsen-Mark: I hope the homing beacon will work.

Mendo's Father: What you mean?

Onsen-Mark: I am taking a big gamble. This better work.

As they head to Yavin.

Ataru: Yeah, I manage to get us out of the hairy problem.

Lum: It is kinda obvious.

Ataru: What you mean?

Lum: They let us go.

Ataru: Let us go? What kind of trick is that?

Lum: They are tracking us, Baka! I hope that data is still on the R2 unit.

Ataru: What Data? Look, I not in your revolution. I just in the money and expect to be well paid.

Lum: IF money that's you want. You will get it.

As she left.

Lum: Your friend is quite a freelancer. I just he doesn't care for anyone.

She left….

Mendo: I care.

Ataru: Nah. Hey, Luke. What about a princess and a guy like me?

Mendo: TO be honest, no!

Ataru: That's I thought.

Author: The Battle of Yavin is coming and the more chapters of Empire Strikes back and Return of the Jedi will be in one story. Enjoy this story! Review if it is good or not.


	5. Battle of Yavin

Chapter 5: Battle of Yavin

As the Millennium Falcon goes to the Planet of Yavin where the Rebel base is as they contract the Rebel high command. Until a briefing room.

Rebel General: The death star has more firepower than any fleet. Your main target is the exhaust port. So, you have to rely on proton torpedoes since the damn exhaust port is two meters.

Ryuuosuke (Wedge): That's impossible not even a computer could hit that.

Mendo: I used to hit womp rats back home and them not bigger than 2 meters wide.

Rebel General: Man, your ships. May the force be with you

As the Death Star comes near the Planet.

Imperial Operator: Hour to destroy rebel base.

Mendo's Father: It will be long remember as it is the end of Kenobi and the end of the Rebellion.

Back on the base as Luke dress up to fly, but encounters Han.

Mendo: So, you're leaving, Han?

Ataru: Yeah, what about it.

Mendo: You know you could help us. I mean look at those guys when they up against. They use a good pilot like you.

Ataru: But I am not that crazy. Attacking a battle station is like suicide.

Mendo: Alright, that's you are best at.

Ataru: Hey! May the force be with you.

Mendo: You too.

As Luke left

Inaba: You know we should…..

Ataru: I know I am doing.

Later on, Luke encounters Leia

Lum: What's wrong?

Mendo: Oh, it's Han. He's just backing away.

Lum: No one chooses a path for him, let him decide things on his own.

Mendo: Right.

As Luke heads to his X-wing.

Rebel Tech guy: I hope this droid can help in your battle.

Mendo: Don't worry us have been in a lot of crazy adventures, right R2.

Chibi: Unless I don't get shot.

Mendo: Don't worry I got this. I promise you won't get shot.

Chibi: I hope so.

As the entire Rebel strike force is prep and heading to the Death Star which it was deem to be a death wish for them.

Rebel Officer: 30 minutes for Death Star to reach us.

Rebel Officer 2: I hope those guys does it or else it will be a short war.

Rebel Officer: Yeah.

In space, Gold and Red Squadrons are in position.

Gold leader: All sqaudrons report in.

Ryuunosuke's Father (Red Leader): Red Leader standing by.

Ryuunosuke: Red 2, standing by

Shingen Takeda(Famous Sengoku Warlord): Red 3, standby. FOR THE TAKEDA!

Miyamoto Musashi (Famous Samurai Swordman): Red 4 standing by

Mendo: Red 5 standing by

Chibi: I got a bad feeling about this.

Ryuunosuke's Father: Lock your s-foils in attack positon.

They open the wings as they enter the Death Star surface as they encounter heavy fire.

Imperial Officer: Sir, I have counted that there are 30 rebel ships. But they are so small; we can't hit them with turbo lasers.

Mendo's father: We have to attack them, ship by ship. Get the Crew into their fighters.

Imperial Officer: Yes, sir

As Darth Vader left meanwhile…

Ryuunosuke: I manage to destroy the communication's tower.

Ryuunosuke's Father: Good work, son.

Ryuunosuke: For the last time, I am a CHICK!

Rebel Officer: I have to break some bad news. Enemy squadrons are coming your way.

Ryuunosuke's Father: You have tumors and you are still…

Ryuunosuke: What are you a prev?

As he overheard this which gave a sigh.

Rebel Officer: Sigh, why I work with them?

Mendo: I don't see any fighters.

As father and Daughter are still arguing.

Mendo: Guys?

A Tie Fighter appear behind the bricking parent and child.

TIE Fighter pilot: Huh? What are they saying?

The argument

TIE Fighter pilot: Damn, I thought I have parent issues?

Boom

Mendo: That get him.

Gold: Staring our run.

A group of 3 Y-wings started the run.

Mendo's Father: Some of the fighters have broken off from the main group. Follow me.

Two TIE pilots follow Vader as the bombers started their run.

Gold Leader: Start Targeting computers.

Gold 2: I hope we don't get killed.

Gold: Not unless they bring fighters from the rear.

Then behind them is TIE fighters.

Mendo's Father: Cover me and Yes, you can shoot if I am distracted.

TIE Pilot: Yes, sir.

Gold: Yep, it will be a piece of cake.

Gold 2 is killed.

Gold: OH…..

Gold leader: I don't think we can make it.

Gold: Not unless…I get them from the behind with the brakes.

Gold Leader: Really?

Gold: That buy you some time.

He brakes to get behind him, but…..

Mendo's Father: Oh, what you think you're doing?

He presses a button that fires laser from rear of his fighter.

Gold: DAMN IT!

Boom

Gold Leader: RED LEADER! THEY ATTACK FROM THE BEHIND!

Boom

Rebel General: Red leader. You may start your attack run.

Mendo: I'm going in.

As the parent and the child are still arguing followed Luke in the trench as they still bicker as he way ahead of them until…..

Ryuunosuke: I am a CHICK and that is final!

Ryuunosuke's Father: Look, I have raise you. Can you give a chance?

Ryuunosuke: I DON'T CARE. YOU LIE to me ever since I was a kid.

A group of TIE fighters are right behind that they are blind to the danger.

TIE pilot: Sir, who I shoot?

Mendo's Father: Hmmmmmmmmmm, I pick that one.

He fired at Ryuunosuke's ship.

Ryuunosuke: DAMN! I am getting out of here.

Mendo: Wait! Can you anything back there?

Ryuunosuke: Sorry.

Ryuunosuke's Father: HEY! COME BACK! COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A REALLLL…

BOOM

TIE Pilot: Damn, that guy was annoy as hell.

TIE Pilot 2: But he was funny right? I mean what kind of a dad who denies gender of their child.

TIE pilot: At least I have a happy childhood.

As Luke is left alive and turns on the targeting computer until…..

Sakura: Use the Force, Luke.

Mendo: huh?

Mendo's Father: The force is strong with this one.

As Mendo forcus.

Sakura: Luke, trust me.

Mendo turns his computer off.

Random voice: He turn off his targeting computer. What's wrong?

Mendo: Nothing, I am all right.

Lum: Who said that?

Rebel General: Who made the call?

Rebel: Not me.

Rebel 2: Not Me.

Mendo: Ok, use the force. I hope she's right about this.

Vader aiming at Luke's ship as it hit R2.

Chibi: OW! THIS IS ROBOT ABUSE!

Mendo: I lost R2.

Mendo's Father: Damn, I miss. Don't worry I won't miss again.

He fixes his target guide.

Mendo's Father: I have you now!

BOOM!

Mendo's Father: What?

Mendo: Huh?

Ataru: YAHOOO!

Han to the recuse.

TIE pilot: Sir, look out!

He tried to move out of the way, but knock out Vader's ship which it spins out into space.

Ataru: You're all clear kid. SHOOT That thing so we can go home.

Mendo fires the proton torpedoes which made it and all remaining of 3 rebel ships out of 30 left the Death Star.

Onsen: you may fire at ready.

Imperial Operator: Standby. Standby.

Onsen: I hope I can…..

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Stormtrooper screaming in Whiliem Scream

Ataru: That was amazing kid that was one in Million.

Mendo: whew!

Sakura: Remember, the force will be always being with you.

Vader recovered as he made his escape. Back on the base, they celebrate their victory as they started the medal ceremony which made our heroes felt good.


	6. Ice Planet

Long Time ago, in Galaxy Far far away.

Empire Strikes Back

In the dark times for the Rebellion which over the course of three years which I bet no one read the comics excerpt hardcore Star Wars fans. I mean why they never considered doing a remake of Urusei Yatsura which sounds retarded. Also I wished the series was dub in English, but they will claim that dated animation will bring an audience, but Lupin III is a old anime which made a comeback in Adult Swim.

I also overheard that having Richard Cox who is voice of Ranma and Inuyasha for voice of Ataru is out of the question. But the hardest one to voice for the English dub of the seris happens to be Lum which describes to be hard. I wish Viz media reconsider to dub the entire series along with redub of the movies and plus the OVAs.

OH, that Darth Vader is looking for Luke skywalker for something I don't know. Now to the story of Empire Strikes Back….

In the Deep space, a star destroyer is there sending probe droids as one of them hit the surface of a ice planet.

Probe Droid: 

As it moves away until a certain thing with a person riding it.

Mendo: huh?

A meteor struck.

Mendo: hmmmmmmmmmmm.

He reaches to his communicator.

Mendo: Han old buddy, can you read me?

Ataru: Loud and Clear, kid.

Mendo: I am done placing the sensors. I am seeing no life forms in my sector.

Ataru: There is nothing on this giant ice cube. I am going back to base.

Mendo: Right, I am checking a meoterite hit the ground near here. It won't be here too long.

Tauntaun gets scared.

Mendo: Hey, What's the wrong? You smell something?

BEBOY: RRAGH!

He punched Luke out of the Cold while grabbed his Tauntaun to death and drag Luke along with it. Back on the Rebel base as Han made his entrance.

Ataru: Damn, it's cold.

As he walks over to the Falcon.

Ataru: HEY! It is fixed?

Inaba: Almost?

Ataru: OK, I am check and you better fixed that thing when I get there.

Inaba: Ok. I got this. I hope.

As Han goes to the Command center to counter General Reekien.

Principal: Han, we have a vistor.

Ataru: Yeah, but I have to go to somewhere which If I don't pay Jabba, I am a dead man.

Prinicipal: That's too bad to hear. I hate to lose you.

Ataru: Thanks.

He goes to Leia.

Ataru: Well, Princess this is it.

Lum: That's it?

Ataru: Well, don't get me all mushy about it.

Leia follows Han.

Lum: I thought you decided you stayed.

Ataru: Well, the bounty hunter we encountered changed my mind.

Lum: Han, we need you.

Ataru: Me? What about you?

Lum: Oh, please.

Ataru: Come on, then why you're following me? Worried can't give you a good bye kiss?

Lum: I bet you can try if you want to leave here.

Ataru: I am just leaving now! Also I bet Chewy can use it.

Later on

Kaguari: Man, the cold is killing my jolts.

Chibi: At least I turn off my heating fan for the moment.

They head over to Han.

Ataru: COME on, I am trying to get out of here.

Kaguari: Mister Solo! I am worried that Luke is gone for a long time.

Ataru: Damn, I am trying fix this thing. Oh, well At least that I do something for a while.

He grabs a Tauntaun to look for Luke. In a Cave, where Luke is which he is upside down.

Mendo: Huh?

Beboy: BEBOY! BEBOY!

Mendo: Oh, snap!

Mendo tries to grab the lightsaber, but uses the force to grab it until he got it as Beboy attacks…

Oyuki: BEBOY! What are you doing with our guest?

Beboy: But I was playing with him.

Oyuki: Beboy, you can't just go around attacking people in the cold.

Beboy: But I am lonely.

Oyuki: There There, Beboy.

Beboy: You're always busy.

Oyuki: I will make it up that I will play with you next week.

Beboy: Ok Ok ok

Luke made his escape while they are still talking. In several minutes, Luke collapse due of the cold until…

Sakura: Luke! Luke! Go to the Dogbagh system.

Mendo: Dagbargh system?

Sakura: There you will learn from Yoda. The Jedi who instructed me.

Mendo: BEN!

Until Han come to the recuse as Luke went to sleep.

Ataru: hang on, buddy. I got you.

Han's Tauntaun died of cold.

Ataru: I got no other choice.

Han grabs Luke's lightsaber to cut the Tauntaun's belly to spill it's guts out.

Ataru: Here it will keep you warm. Man, I thought that stuff smells bad from the outside.

As they make camp until the next day they are saved as they recovered Luke back.

Kaguari: Master Luke, it's good to see you function again.

Chibi: I was worried for a moment.

Ataru: How you feeling? I save you again.

Mendo: That was twice you save me.

Ataru: I hope her highness is all worried about us.

Lum: I have nothing to do with this.

Ataru: I know she's all worried about me.

Lum: HAN NO BAKA!

Rebel Comm: Han and Leia report to the command center.

They head to the Command center.

Lum: What it is?

Principal: We have something we spotted in sector 21.

Rebel: It's metal.

Ataru: Could be one of our speeders?

Rebel 2: Wait?

Probe Droid: AGG_TABTUWBRKABYTBAKGRTW

Kaguari: If took a language class, this could be an Imperial Code.

Ataru: Me and Chewy are going to check it out.

Outside the Probe droid scout the area as it encountered Han and Chewy until exploded.

Ataru: It's a droid or some kind. It's kind of self-destructed.

Lum: It's Imperial Probe Droid.

Ataru: To tell you that we are screw here.

Principal: Prepare to leave.

At Space where there is an Imperial Fleet as there is a massive Super Star Destroyer as there is a mail box that is hit by baseball bat by Imperial Officer.

Imperial Officer: Admiral! We have something on our scope.

Perm (Piett): We have something from one of our probe droids.

Ozzel: We have thousands of probe droids across the Galaxy. We want proofs not leads.

Until Darth Vader appeared.

Mendo's Father: You found something?

Perm: Yes, sir.

Mendo's Father: Show it.

It shows the shield generator.

Mendo's Father: That's it. The Rebels are there.

Ozzel: There are uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers or…..

Mendo's Father: No, the rebels are there. And I am sure Skywalker is with them. Veers, prepare your men.

Benten (Veers): Admiral.

Author: The Empire strikes back are here. Later one, you will see your favorite characters in Star Wars characters. (But between you and me, I have decided to give out that Megane is Boba Fett in the story.)


	7. Battle of Hoth

Battle of Hoth

Principal: Ok, this plan. We have to send two transports at a time. Prepare for Ground assault.

Rebel: Yes, sir.

Rebel Operator: Sir, there is a Imperial fleet mobilizing near the system and their command is freaking huge!

Principal: Start Operation to

As the Imperial Fleet is nearing the Rebel base in Hoth system

Mendo's Father: What is it, General?

Benten: My lord, we are clear out of lightspeed. But there is a energy shield that can deflect any bombardment.

Mendo's Father: The Rebels must be alerted by our presence. Admiral Ozzel made a tactical error which brought our fleet too close to them.

Benten: He felt that it was wiser to…

Mendo's Father: He's a bigger idiot. General, gather your men to prepare surface attack.

Benten: Yes, my lord.

As Vader turns around to get Ozzel on screen.

Ozzel: My lord, we have come out of lightspeed and prepare to…

Mendo's Father: You fail me for the last time, Ozzel. Piett!

Perm: Yes, my lord.

Mendo's Father: Make sure that our ground forces make to the surface and deploy the fleet so make sure they don't leave the system. Now you are Admiral now, Piett!

Perm: Thank you my lord. I was hoping that I propose to my girlfriend when I get promoted.

Mendo's Father: Wait? You have a girlfriend?

Perm: Yes, my lord. I have trouble with paying the rent.

Mendo's Father: Wow! I didn't know the housing market is that bad.

Perm: Not unlike the American housing market.

Mendo's Father: I know.

On the Rebel Base as the pilots gather around Leia.

Lum: There is a Imperial Fleet. For safe decision that two fighters protect one of our transport.

Rebel pilot: Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?

Lum: The ion cannon will provide you cover. Good luck.

Rebel Soldier: OK, let's go!

They scramble and Outside

Rebel Officer: Sigh, At least it kill my boredom.

Rebel 2: Sir, are you sure we can outlast them?

Rebel Officer: Don't worry, not as long we hold them off for our forces to get out.

Rebel 2: Question!

Rebel Officer: What?

Rebel 2: How we get out?

Rebel Officer: I don't know about that, do we all die?

Rebel 2: You don't know do you?

Rebel Officer: Yeah, you're right.

In the Medical center

Medical Droid: Sir, your stuff is in the transport. But do you anything sir?

Mendo: Don't worry about it. I see it when we get there,

Medical Droid: Take care, sir.

Luke left as he counters Chewy.

Mendo: Hey, take care. Ok.

Inaba: Ok, how about a good bye hug?

Mendo: Umm…

Inaba: Come on! Man to Man hug.

Mendo: No thanks.

As he sees Han.

Ataru: Hey, Kid! Be careful out there.

Mendo: You too, Han.

Ataru: Oh, one advice: Don't get killed.

Mendo: I won't.

Outside as the Rebel Officer and the Rebel soldier are arguing what they are going to do.

Rebel 3: Um…hey guys. Guys.

Rebel Officer: What now? What you see?

Rebel 3: That!

Showing AT-ATS, AT-STS, Juggernauts, Random villain from Metal Slug with no shirt on also with his machine gun laughing, Terminators from the movie Terminator, and Snowtroopers

Rebel Officer: So, we are so screw!

Some random rebel ran away scream for Mommy.

Rebel Officer: Do we have a special hero?

Rebel 2: We got Chuck Norris.

Rebel Officer: Good, at least that does something.

Rebel 2: But he's on sick duty and have to go back home in Texas.

Rebel Officer: Damnit!

Rebel 2: But we got Ultraman.

Rebel Officer: That will do.

As snowspeeders are heading to combat which Luke is red leader.

Mendo: Echo 1, this is Red leader. We are on our way.

As they head to the combat zone against the AT-ATs, but the Random villain from Metal Slug with no shirt on also with his machine gun laughing and the Terminators are battling Ultraman which he manage to defeat them all.

Mendo: Delta Attack pattern. GO NOW!

They made their attack run on the AT-ATS with no effect.

Mendo: Damn! That armor is too strong. Shoot the harpoons in their legs, it might be our only chance to stop them.

But the AT-AT shoots Luke's copilot and at the Veers AT-AT.

Benten: I am approaching the target zone. Make your landing soon.

Mendo's Vader: Excellent! I hope I can to finish this Skywalker once and for all.

Benten: Yes, my lord.

On the battlefield

Mendo: Rouge two!

Ryuunosuke: Copy Rogue leader.

Mendo: I lost my copilot! You make the shot, I cover you.

Ryuunosuke: Coming around.

Jansen: I am targeting….

He makes it.

Ryuunosuke: Good Shot Jansen.

Jansen: Just make couple circles.

They make a couple of circles as they tangled the AT-AT leg which collapses on the Random villain from Metal Slug with no shirt on also with his machine gun laughing

Random villain from Metal Slug with no shirt on also with his machine gun laughing: NOOOOOOOO!

BOOOMMMMMMM

Mendo: Good work, Rouge 2

In the Rebel Base.

Inaba: Han, can you explain what I put this?

Ataru: NO NO, this one goes there and that one goes there, right?

Inaba: OH, I get it.

Kaguari: I hope you alright in this mess.

Chibi: At least I won't get shot again.

Kaguari: I hope so.

Back on the Battle as the Rebel defenders hold on with help of a Samurai Army from Sengoku Era along with Union Army from American Civil War era counter attack against advancing Imperial forces which it was an epic fail, but battle on.

Benten: Send in more ground troops to attack their base. And prepare to fire their main shield generators.

AT-AT pilot: What about the Rebel Speeders?

Benten: Then shoot them down.

AT-AT pilot: OH!

He press a button to switch the side guns into Mini-gun that fires a million rounds per a minute.

Mendo: Watch that fire, boys!

One speeder is down, but…

Mendo: I am been hit!

Luke's speeder crashes into the snow which landed in the middle of the battle as Union soldier is fighting with Snowtrooper which he manage to bayoneted with it near him. An AT-AT is coming towards his speeder which Luke manages to get out. Back on the Rebel Base…..

Ataru: HEY, Princess!

Lum: You got clearance to leave.

Ataru: I will leave, but I get you to your ship.

Kaguari: Princess, it might be our choice.

Lum: We have to protect the fighters in the southern sector.

Boom!

Rebel Operator: Imperial 501st Legion has entered the base! Imperial 501st Legion has entered the base! Imperial 501st Legion has entered the base! Imperia…..

Ataru: OK, that's…..

Lum: Give the clearance code. Get to your transport.

Kaguari: Wait for me!

Union Soldier bugled the Retreat which begun a massive rout along with the Samurai warriors and Union soldiers hold on to provide cover for the retreating Rebel defenders. Also Ultraman holds out the Imperial advance force. As Luke goes near an AT-AT which he grappled it to reach the underbelly of the beast which he open the hatch as he threw a Thermal grenade.

AT-AT pilot: Hmmmm….Damn I am taking a huge crap. Huh? What the….

BOOM! As a single AT-AT wipe out everything in its path.

Benten: Sigh, I love smell victory in the morning. Oh, guys shoot that thing down.

AT-AT pilot: Yes, mam.

Speeder Pilot: I am save the day and No one can stop me.

AT-AT stops moving and shoots the Speeder down.

Speeder Pilot: !

Boom!

Benten: Ok, that takes care of it. Maximum firepower.

AT-AT pilot: With pleasure!

They destroy the shield generator. Back on the base, the snow collapse before Leia's Transport.

Ataru: This Han, I can't reach it. So, I am taking to the Falcon. Come on, let's go!

They turn around as Imperial troops entered the Base along with Darth Vader.

Mendo's Father: I want the girl alive! Also the guys too.

Snowtrooper: on it.

Han, Leia, and C3PO made it to the Falcon which Han activate, but shut down right down until he knocked it.

Lum: This bucket of bolts is never pas this blockade!

Ataru: She has plenty of surprises, sweetheart.

As Snowtroopers prepare to attack the Falcon, but the ship is equip with auto-minigun that fires a billion shots per minute which wipe out the squad in matter of a second.

Ataru: Ok, hit it!

The Falcon left which Vader came too late. Luke watches the Falcon left as he reaches to his X-wing.

Ryuunosuke: See you later, Luke. See you at the meeting place.

Chibi: I want to get out of here.

Mendo: I am going! I am Going.

They fly off into the space.

Chibi: Oh, where we are going?

Mendo: Oh, it's a planet I have to go.

Chibi: Don't tell me, we are going to…

Mendo: Something like that.

Chibi: I hope that doesn't involve me doing…..

Mendo: Nope, nothing likes that.

As they fly out in hyperspace.

Author: Oh, yeah. More Empire strikes back, I have put some comedic effects on it to make it funny.


	8. Asteroid Field and the damn Jungle plane

Asteroid Field and the damn Jungle planet

As the Falcon is evading Imperial forces.

Inaba: Um, boss.

Ataru: I know! I see that.

Lum: Saw what!

Ataru: Two Star destroyers coming towards us. I am bit in trouble, but I can outsmart them.

As the Falcon dodge them which still fleeing from Imperial forces.

Ataru: I am getting out of here. Prepare to make lightspeed.

Inaba: Ready.

Ataru: Hit it!

Nothing happens.

Lum: Well?

Ataru: We are in trouble.

They attempt to fix the ship, but…

Thud!

Ataru: What was that?

Lum: Han, get up here.

Ataru: What now?

Lum: Asteroids!

Ataru: I am going in.

Kaguari: What?

Lum: Are you crazy?

Ataru: Hey, we are important characters that George Lucas doesn't want to kill off.

Lum: Pointed taken.

Inaba: I hope so.

They go through the Asteroid which it is nothing like in real life Asteroid field, but more like Saturn's one. All the TIE fighters chase the falcon with epic fails.

Lum: We are getting purified here if we stay out much longer.

Ataru: You mean pulaized.

Lum: What?

Ataru: You know Pulaized.

Lum: I think that's not a word.

Ataru: What you mean it's not a word. What you are saying is word. Purified? I mean it sounds we are stone.

Lum: It has different meanings.

Ataru: Meanings? But that's not the right word.

Inaba: Um, boss. What about that big Asteroid?

Ataru: I find us a nice big hole and hide out until they leave the place.

They entered the hole which they landed.

Lum: I hope what you are doing.

Ataru: I got this, trust me.

Inaba: Are we repairing the ship?

Ataru: Yep, we have to fix the hyperdrive.

On the other side of the galaxy, Luke and R2 arrive at Dogbargh (LOOK I DON'T KNOW THE NAME PROPERLY!)

Mendo: Well, this is it. The planet I have to go.

Chibi: I don't know, it seems there is no techo stuff and cities.

Mendo: You're right about that. I am going in.

They entered the planet which they landed in the swamp. They get out of the ship. Back on Space

Mendo's Father: What's it, Admiral?

Perm: Sir, the Falcon has entered the Asteroid field and we can't afford to…

Mendo's Father: For the last time, I want that Ship! Not Excuses.

Perm: Yes, my lord.

Back on the Falcon

Ataru: I have to shut off the power excerpt the emergency power.

Kaguari: Does include me?

Ataru: No, I want to talk with the Falcon and see what's wrong with it.

Something moves the ship.

Inaba: huh?

Kaguari: Sir, is just me or the something wrong with the cave?

Ataru: I am so glad you figure that out. Chewy, plug mr. smart guy into the hyperdrive.

As Chewy and C3PO left as something moves the ship which Leia lands at Han.

Lum: Will stop that!

Ataru: What? I didn't do anything.

Lum: IF that…..

Han touches Leia's bottom and her bosom which earns a slap on the face.

Lum: pervert!

As Leia left.

Ataru: What! What I do?

Shows Han with hand print and at the Swamp Planet.

Mendo: I got a feeling I know this place?

Chibi: We have been here for 40 minutes.

Mendo: I know, it just feel like…

Cherry (Yoda): Feels like what?

Luke screams to see an ugly face he ever seen.

Mendo: What's with the face!

Cherry: What's wrong with it?

Mendo: For starters, it's ugly like Hell. And I am looking for Yoda.

Cherry: What If I told you I am Yoda.

Mendo: Then I be die of shock.

Cherry: Man, young people these days.

Sakura: Uncle! Are you going to teach him anything?

Mendo: Who?

Cherry: TO tell you the truth, I am Yoda, uncle to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Mendo: WHAT! YOU! You got to be kidding me!

Cherry: You want to defeat Darth Vader or not?

Mendo: NO!

Sakura: You are going need it!

Mendo: Fine, I do it! As long I have to do something before the film's showdown.

They started the training which shows various scenes from a Rocky movie between Luke and the Russian boxer training in their own way. Until….

Back on space on Imperial Fleet

Perm: My Lord, we are suffering heavy losses. The more we take more damage; the entire fleet will be destroyed.

Mendo's Father: Send all available ships to sweep the asteroids and find that ship.

Perm: Also the Emperor is wished to talk with you.

Mendo's Father: Move out of the Asteroid Field to make a clear transmission.

Perm: Yes, my lord.

As the Ship clears out of the way as Vader enters his personal room.

Mendo's Father: What is it, my master?

Ryoko (Emperor): OH, Vader. I am worry about costs of having a massive armed forces and ramming our ships to asteroids.

Mendo's Father: I have my reasons.

Ryoko: Ok. But there is a disturbance in the force. The son of Skywalker must not become Jedi.

Mendo's Father: Yes, he is just a boy. No longer can Obi-Wan help him no more, but we can turn him in to the Dark side.

Ryoko: Yes, he will be a great asset. Now, he will be a great sith warrior.

Mendo's Father: He will join us or die, master.

On the Falcon

Kaguari: Damn, this machine is being a bitch. Oh, Mr. Solo I think this thing is trying to say to replace some of the couplings in the hyperlevel 5.

Ataru: Of course I have to replace them. Here, chewy!

Inaba: Got them! I hope we can fixed in no time.

Ataru: Oh, We have to replace them.

Inaba: Got it!

As Leia is working alone until Han comes in and tries to help, but….

Lum: I am trying work here.

Ataru: Hey, I am only trying to help.

Lum: Then don't.

Ataru: You know you sound sexy when you get mad.

Lum: What?

Ataru: Nothing. I mean you could be nicer to me sometime.

Lum: I do when you don't act like a jerk.

Ataru: Jerk? I like that.

Lum: Don't touch me.

Ataru: Why?

Lum: My hands are dirty.

Ataru: So are mine?

Lum: Why you being a jerk?

Ataru: It just my nature or You happen to like Jerks like me.

Lum: I happen to like nice men.

Ataru: I am a nice guy.

Lum: Maybe you are…..

They were about to…

Kaguari: MR. SOLO! MR. SOLO

Lum and Ataru: !

Kaguari: I was wrong about to replace….

Ataru: Thank you! I mean Thank you to tell me that!

Leia left which Han turns to see her gone.

Ataru: Damn I was close.

In crockpit

Lum: Damnit, I was soo close.

Back on the Swamp

Cherry: There is a unique test you must take.

Mendo: Where?

Cherry: The cave.

Mendo: What's in it?

Cherry: Take what you need. And your weapons! You're going to need them.

Mendo enters the Cave which he encounters Vader, but he defeated him and shows the helmet to be his face on it.

Mendo: What the…..

Cherry: I warn him.

In space, Imperials are making sweeps in the Asteroid as in the Falcon, Leia saw something that spook her. Han in the other hand is reading Urusei Yatsura volume 34.

Lum: Han, there is something out there!

Ataru: What?

Lum: Outside the ship.

Ataru: Huh?

Noises

Ataru: I am going to check.

Inaba: I'm going.

Lum: Oh, I am going with you!

They went outside which it was mynocks which it was eating the power cables, but Han shot at the ground which it shakes.

Ataru: Wait a second.

He shoots it.

Ataru: Something is not right here.

He shoots it again.

Ataru: Let's go!

They prep the ship up.

Lum: What about…

Ataru: NO discussion, we are getting out of here.

As they leave the cave….

Lum: The Cave is collapsing!

Ataru: This is no cave.

Lum: What?

They manage to get out until…..

Space Slug: AH, Damnit!

Space Slug 2: What is it?

Space Slug: I never get a spaceship.

Space Slug 2: It's okay, buddy. Oh, how you like some Ramen?

Space Slug: Ramen is nice.

Space Slug 2: Ok. Um, I call the Cat Café.

Meanwhile in Cat Café in Earth, phone ringing.

Shampoo: Coming! This is Cat Café, what is your order?

Space Slug 2: Um, we want 2 million tons of…..what you want?

Space Slug: I want some cheese ramen.

Space Slug 2: Make it 2 million tons of Cheese Ramen and lime shrimp ramen with fortune cookies if you have them. Do you have rice?

Shampoo: Yes, we do. IT's our side order.

Space Slug 2: That will do, we will have 5 million tons of white rice. Also do you have soy sauce?

Shampoo: Yes we do. Will be cash or charge?

Space Slug 2: Did we eat the person who comes here?

Space Slug: Yeah, but make it a split.

Space Slug 2: Make it crash.

Shampoo: Where is the place?

Space Slug 2: Asteroid field near the Hoth System.

Shampoo: That will do.

Space Slug: Thanks.

Space Slug 2: No Problem.

A large transports carrying the food to the asteroid which they landed in the holes.

Transport pilot: Where is this person who orders this?

Back on the Swamp Planet.

Cherry: Ok, your next lesson is to pick up your ship.

Shows the ship is submerge

Mendo: This is different from picking up rocks.

Cherry: Use the force around you.

Mendo: Ok, I try.

Luke tries, but fails.

Mendo: Can't do it, it's too big!

Cherry: This how I do it.

Yoda picks it up which amazes Luke.

Mendo: How you do it?

Cherry: You failed by not being focus.

Mendo: Right.

In the Imperial Super Star Destroyer deck

Imperial Officer: Bounty Hunters? We don't need them scum!

Imperial Officer 2: At least they do a good job.

Imperial Officer: I know.

Showing the Bounty hunters

Mendo's Father: Those who find the Millennium Falcon who will paid very good. Let me see what we got. Also I want them alive, no killings!

Megane (Boba Fett): As you wish.

Perm: My lord, we found them.

Showing the Falcon fleeing away from the Star Destroyer

Ataru: OK, hit it!

Nothing happens

Lum: No lightspeed.

Ataru: That's it! I am going to attack them!

Lum: Are you going to attack them?

Ataru: What Choice I got?

They turn around

Imperial Captain: They are going to attack us?

They fire at the ship which overpasses the command deck.

Imperial Captain: Locate them, they going to do another round.

Imperial: Sir, they are gone from our scopes.

Imperial Captain: That's impossible! No ship that small can have a cloaking device.

Imperial: Also Vader demands the status of the pursuit.

Imperial Captain: Prepare my shuttle and I am go say sorry for this failure.

Author: The Story continues which Ryoko is the evil Emperor or say Evil Emperess. The comedy keeps on going.


	9. Cloud City Showdown

Cloud City Showdown

As the Imperial Captain went to Darth Vader to report, but ended with his life.

Mendo's Father: Apology accepted.

Two imperial navy troopers drag the body away.

Perm: My lord, the falcon could be anywhere in the galaxy right now.

Mendo's Father: Send everyone in a possible course to find that ship.

Perm: Yes, my lord.

Mendo's Father: Don't fail me again, Admiral.

In Space where the Falcom is hiding behind on Star Destroyer while ships around them are moving

Kaguari: Well, at least we are alive, right?

Ataru: Just I predicted. They are breaking it away.

Lum: Got a idea?

Ataru: Yeah, I hope there is a system nearby to reach by ship. Let me….

He looks in search provider named Google which types Nearest System which caught his attention.

Ataru: Lando!

Lum: Lando System?

Ataru: No, Lando is a man. I am talking about Bespin, a mining colony.

Inaba: OH, Lando I know him. Didn't you….

Ataru: Yep, that's him. Well, since we don't have problems except the hyperdrive is broken.

Inaba: At least he can fix it, right?

Ataru: Right. When they throw the garbage away as they leave

Lum: Sigh, when we are right under their noses.

Ataru: Damn right it is. OK, deattached!

The falcon let go as the garbage appeared behind the Star Destroyer which it disappeared into lightspeed. The Falcon moves out as it is followed by the Slave 1 ships piloted by Boba Fett.

Megane: I got you now, Han. Plus I am determining to get Leia from that scum.

His ship showing Leia pictures inside. As the Falcon enter Bespin.

Ataru: look, I am trying to reach Lando….

Thud

Ataru: Wait a Minute! I can explain!

Cloud Car Pilot: Access denied! We have to contract the Administer first.

Lum: This is going to be awhile.

Kaguari: huh, is just me or that car looks funny.

Ataru: What you mean?

Kaguari: How a car like that can fly?

A blue car fly by which it was from a Harry Potter movie

Cloud Car Pilot: OK, go to dock 4.

Ataru: You see, I told you me and Lando known for a long way.

As they head to the landing platform where Han, Leia, Chewy, and C3PO meet Lando in person

Kosuke: You lying no good smuggler. You have a lot of guts after what you pull.

What looks to become a fist fight, but instead a hug.

Kosuke: How you doing, you old pirate? It's good to see you!

Kaguari: That is strange way to greet.

Lum: Maybe too strange.

Kosuke: What you need my help for?

Ataru: Oh, ship repairs

Kosuke: What you done with my ship?

Ataru: Your ship? Hey, you lost it to me, fair and square.

Kosuke: Alright, then. Hey, Chewbacca are you still hanging around with this loser.

Inaba: Well, it's okay because I own a life debt to him. Yeah, it's pretty cool I just.

Then Lando sees Leia.

Kosuke: Hello Hello what do have we here? I'm Lando, administer to this place.

He was about to kiss her hand, but got hit in the head by a hammer by Han.

Ataru: ok, you smooth talker.

Lum: I'm Leia.

Kaguari: I like this guy.

As they entered to the City until a door open for C3PO

Kaguari: Huh? What's this? Hello? Is anyone there?

Stormtrooper: Snap! We have been spotted! What we do?

Stormtrooper 2: Shoot that the damn thing!

Kaguari: OH, SHI…

Boom!

Inaba: huh? What happen? Oh, well.

On the Swamp Planet

Cherry: Yes, feel the force through you.

Mendo: I can feel it!

Cherry: Also you travel to the past, present, and the future.

Mendo: Han. LEIA!

Luke drops

Cherry: Control, you must learn to control.

Mendo: I saw something in the clouds. Cold and Death. They were in pain. Sorry, I have to go.

In Cloud City

Lum: Where is C3PO? He's gone for day and where could he be?

Ataru: Relax, don't worry when Lando's people fix the Falcon. We just leave the place. Oh, I ask Chewy to find him.

Lum: Something bad is going to happen.

Ataru: What you mean?

Lum: It just me or that Lando is up to something.

Ataru: Don't worry about it.

Lum: But I don't trust Lando.

Ataru: Me too.

At the garbage center

Inaba: Hello! Where that gold robot is?

He sees the C3PO in parts which he struggles with the short aliens to get it back until he won as he brought it back.

Inaba: I got some good news and bad news.

Lum: What's the good news?

Inaba: I found him.

Ataru: and the bad news?

Inaba: This.

Showin parts of C3PO

Lum: Where you found him?

Inaba: In the Garbage center.

Ataru: Garbage center? Why in the world, they put him in there? Oh, I hope Lando's people can fix him.

Lum: No thanks.

Inaba: Well, I can fix him.

Kosuke: Hey, who wants to join me for dinner?

Ataru: If you think about it, ok I am in.

Lum: Ok.

Inaba: I am hungry.

Kosuke: Having problem with your robot?

Ataru: Oh, that doesn't worry about that.

As they head out to the dinner room

Kosuke: Oh, Han. I got a question to ask.

Ataru: Ask away.

Kosuke: What if I told you that I made a deal that keep the Empire out of this place forever?

Ataru: What deal?

Lando opens the door to reveal Darth Vader which Chewy growls and Han attempt to kill Vader with no effort as Vader use the force to get the gun off of Han's hand.

Mendo's Father: It will honor to have you join us.

Bob Fett appear

Ataru: Hey, that's funny! Megane is Bob Fett.

As they around to see a battalion of Stormtroopers aiming at our heroes. Until later on, in a torture room.

Ataru: What are you going do with me?

Mendo's Father: Don't worry about that. I got something to force to do that you will never forget.

Ataru: Do your worse! I am capable to handle any physical pain.

Mendo's Father: Who said about Physical pain?

Showing a machine with video display of Urusei Yatsura in English dub (which it was two episodes which they are most infamous of them all).

Ataru: NO! Anything than that!

Mendo's Father: Oh, yes.

Outside

Ataru: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

As Vader exited

Mendo's Father: You may take Captain Solo when we are done with him.

Megane: What about the Girl? I want the end of the bargain.

Mendo's Father: No, you will be paid by Jabba when you get Captain Solo.

Megane: Fine, I hope he's not damage.

Mendo's Father: He will not be permanently damage.

Kosuke: What about the girl and the wookie?

Mendo's Father: They must never leave this place under your supervision.

Kosuke: Hey, that wasn't part of the deal?

Mendo's Father: Is that being too unfair?

Kosuke: No.

Mendo's Father: Good, it be wise for me to send a garrison along with it.

Vader left

Kosuke: The deal gets worse every single time.

At the Cell room

Inaba: I am bored. What I do?

He sees C3PO in parts

Inaba: Well, I got nothing better than do.

He fixes him which with head to the body and…..

Kaguari: What happen? I am been shot! Hey, chewy what happen?

Inaba: Oh, you know the Empire is here.

Kagauri: No wonder we are in a cell.

Inaba: I know.

Until they threw Han in there.

Inaba: boss, what happen?

Ataru: You seriously don't want to know.

Kaguari: Damn it sounds a shellshock effect on you.

British Guy: I was in the War, man. Shells flying everywhere. World War I was horrible man. Horrible Man!

Ataru: This the Star Wars universe get lose.

British Guy: Ok.

He leaves until they threw Leia in there.

Lum: Why they doing this to us.

Ataru: I don't know.

Lando comes in.

Inaba: Traitor!

Ataru: You son of a…

Kosuke: Shut up and Listen! Lord Vader has arrange to give Han to the Bounty Hunter and you all stay under my supervision…..

Lum: Vader wants all dead!

Kosuke: He doesn't want you at all. He's looking for Skywalker or something.

Ataru: Luke!

Lum: We are the bait!

Kosuke: I'm sorry, there's nothing I can much.

Ataru: Yeah, so much being a hero.

Back on the Swamp planet

Cherry: You must not go! You haven't completed your training!

Mendo: Han and Leia will die if I don't!

Sakura: You don't know that! NOT even Yoda can't see the future.

Cherry: Yes, a fully trained Jedi with the force in his side can only defeat Vader. If you go now, then you will risk everything that you build for even your friends.

Sakura: If you must go, I can't help you no more. You have to do it alone.

Mendo: I understand. I will return.

Cherry: Stop, you must not go!

Mendo: I will return, I promise.

Chibi: Are we going somewhere?

Mendo: Yep.

As his X-Wing leaves

Cherry: So, foolish like his father.

Sakura: He was our only hope.

Cherry: No, there is another.

As the X-wing leaves the Swamp planet and back on Cloud City in the Carbon center

Mendo's Father: Have everything prep and ready?

Cloud Woker: Also ready!

Kosuke: Vader, we only use for Carbon use only, but I don't it's not going to work.

Mendo's Father: But worry, we will have a test first.

As Luke's X-wing goes through in Bespin and back in the scene as our heroes taken by Stormtroopers to the Carbon center.

Ataru: What's going on, buddy?

Kosuke: You will put in Carbon freeze.

Megane: What if he doesn't survive? He is a worth more to me!

Mendo's Father: If he dies, you will paid by us. Put him in!

Inaba: NO! I can't let you!

As he stuggles as he threw one stormtrooper off the edge.

Ataru: Chewy! Listen to me! You got to protect the princess! You got to take care of her.

Inaba: Ok.

As Han and Leia looked each other in the eyes as they kissed until broken as Han get into the Carbon thing

Lum: I love you!

Ataru: I know. But I say it in my death bed.

As they lower him down which begun the freezing process as the claw appear to grab what's in there as the Carbon bar appears which shows Ataru does his common pose with his trademark Grin with Rumic hand pose.

Mendo's Father: Is he alive?

Kosuke: He's alive and perfect condition.

Mendo's Father: He's all yours Bounty Hunter.

Megane: Thank you.

As Lando grabs the Princess until….

Mendo's Father: Also I want the princess and the wookie to my ship.

Kosuke: What about them under my supervision?

Mendo's Father: I am changing the plan, no changing for the now!

Imperial Offcer: My Lord, an X-wing is coming our way.

Mendo's Father: Good, allow him to land and set up the position to lure him here.

As he left and Luke landed along with R2 with him. Luke stealthy along as he countered a carbon bar float by which it han. He follows, but Boba Fett shoots at him. He follows, but this time its Leia and Chewy. This result a firefight which Lando in the confusion activate his robot helper or whatever it was.

Lum: Luke, it's a TRAP. A TRAP!

As they drag her out to lure him which he foolish entered which shuts out R2.

Chibi: HEY!

As He entered the Carbon room until encounterd

Mendo's Father: The force is strong with you, but you're not a jedi yet.

As Luke come near Vader and drew out Lightsaber.

Mendo's Father: What kind of style you do?

Mendo: Kendo.

Mendo's Father: Umm, how about fencing against Kendo.

Mendo: Sounds fair

They began the fight as Vader holds his lightsaber one hand while Luke two handed. Meanwhile, a group of Cloud City security guys surround the Imperial prison guard as Lando took their weapons away.

Kosuke: Ok, send to the central tower. But keep it quiet! Move!

As he unlock's Chewy's handcuff.

Lum: What you are doing?

Kosuke: Getting out of here.

Kaguari: I knew it along. It must be a mistake.

Lum: You think we're going to trust you what you did with Han!

As Chewy's hands are free, he chokes Lando.

Kosuke: Just trying to help!

Lum: We don't need your help!

Kosuke: Han! There is a chance to save Han!

Lum: What?

Kaguari: It sounds there is a chance to save Han.

Kosuke: He's at platform 83!

Lum: Let's GO!

Chewy let go of Lando.

Kaguari: Don't worry, he's only a wookie.

Inaba: sorry about that, I don't usually do that often.

Kosuke: Don't worry about that!

Chibi: Huh? Hey, guys wait up!

Kaguari: R2! Where have you been?

Chibi: OH, we went to a swamp planet.

Kaguari: Was it fun?

Chibi: Not really.

At the Platform 83

Megane: Put Solo in the cargo hold.

Cloud worker: No shit, Sherlock.

As they put in there, our heroes arrive too late until they counter Stormtroopers. And at the duel…..

Mendo's Father: You learn so much.

Mendo: I am full of surprises.

Vader now uses art of Kendo to throw off Luke's lightsaber as he knock him off as jumps as Luke dodges.

Mendo's Father: Join the Dark Side!

Mendo: Never

Luke is drop into the hole to be freeze.

Mendo's Father: All to be too easy.

He activates it, but Luke uses Force jump to get out.

Mendo's Father: It seems you are not powerful as the Empress Thought.

Chang noise

Mendo's Father: Impressive.

He tried to get him down, but Luke grabs a wire that smoke out gas towards Vader. Luke uses the force to grab his light saber to duel Vader until he knocks him down. Luke jumps down to enter another which he was attacked by Vader which he uses the force to throw objects at him and hits the window that sucks Luke out of it. Luke barely survive as he got is on the walkway. Meanwhile, they battle Stormtroopers to get out.

Kosuke: We have to get out.

Lum: Where's the ship?

Kosuke: Here! Damn its lock!

Chibi: I got this.

As R2 unlocks the door and Lando made a speech about Imperial Takeover and advise everyone to leave.

Inaba: Guys, I don't how long I take.

As he kills Stormtrooper one after another.

Chibi: Almost there! Huh, what you mean the hyperdrive is off?

Kaguari: Just open the damn door, you BAKA!

The door is open.

Kaguari: Never mind.

Lum: Let's get out of here.

Chibi: Commence smoke screen.

They fought to get out to get to the ship which they did and them happy left the city.

Stormtrooper: I don't get it, why we are considered to be the Elite and yet our aiming skills sucked?

Stormtrooper 2: But we manage to kill Rebel troopers.

Stormtrooper 3: Or the author didn't like minions which use us part of plot device.

Stormtrooper: I hate this series.

In the below levels of the city, Luke walks around until attacked by Vader until at the point he can't beat vader.

Mendo's Father: You are beaten! It is useless to resistance! Join the Dark Side! IT's really cool!

Mendo: What's in it for me?

Mendo's Father: Ummm…all the women you want.

Mendo: Any alien girls?

Mendo's Father: No.

Mendo: Liar!

They continue to fight until Vader cut Luke's hand off.

Mendo's Father: Don't make you destroy you! Luke, you must complete your journey towards the Dark Side. When we combine our strength, we will bring a new order to the galaxy.

Mendo: I will never join you!

Mendo's Father: Obi-wan never told you what happen to your father.

Mendo: She told me enough! She told me you killed him.

Mendo's Father: I can't believe my favorite line this film. Luke, I am your Father!

Mendo: That's very convenient to say…WHATTTTTT!

Mendo's Father: Yeah, I am your father.

Mendo: That's not true. That's impossible.

Mendo's Father: Well, don't we have the same light saber design?

Mendo: NOOOOOOOO!

Mendo's Father: If you join me, we can defeat the Empress and rule the galaxy father and son.

Luke looks down to get out.

Mendo's Father: Come with me, it's the only way.

Mendo: How about….

He falls down….

Mendo's Father: Ah, &^%$

As Luke kept falling down until he was outside hanging for his life until he communicated to someone.

Lum: We have to go back.

Kosuke: What?

Lum: I know where Luke is.

Kosuke: What about those fighters?

Lum: Chewy, just do it.

Inaba: Ok, mam.

Kosuke: What about those…..

Electrical shocks are faring…

Kosuke: Alright Alright!

They grab Luke which they to evade the fighters and head out in Space as they counter a Super Star Destoyer.

Mendo's Father: Is everything ready?

Perm: Yes, sir. We will have the tractor beam ready and I have order to set the weapons to stun.

Mendo's Father: Good.

Piett left as Vader communicate to Luke via by Force.

Mendo's Father: Luke!

Mendo: Father!

Mendo's Father: it's your destiny!

As they passed by the super Star Destroyer which Lando is preparing to go into hyperspace until….

Chibi: I hope what I am doing.

He reactive the hyperdrive which save our heroes lives.

Mendo's Father: Ok, who was in charge in the Tractor beam?

Imperial Officer: That was me, sir.

Mendo's Father: You have fail me to bring that ship.

Later on, as the Rebel alliance are at the meeting place as the Falcon is making preparations to leave.

Kosuke: Don't worry, we get Han from that Jabba the Hutt and that bounty hunter.

Mendo: Meet you at….Desert Planet.

Kosuke: Copy that.

As the Falcon left and thus end of the Empire Strikes back

Author: Whew this is the longest chapter I ever done so far. The Return of the Jedi is coming up. You won't believe the Return of the Jedi will be with the cast to do the their parts.


	10. Another Death Machine and the ugly guy

Another Death Machine and the ugly villian

Long time ago, in a galaxy far far away

Return of the Jedi

Here we go again, you know what's going on, right? As most everyone didn't know the Evil Empire is building another Death Star which it is far more power than the first one and almost complete within 3 years. I mean Where they got the money the from? Does anyone notice that? They could building something else than building useless super weapons like the Super Gun that the Nazis did.

I know what to do with 100 quadrillion credits right? Buy me a massive army that can conquer the universe, but cannot defeat a puny rebel force. What a joke, right? Also the end is coming, damn I love the series not including the prequels which everyone dislikes except the kids.

Also you know our heroes are going to save Han from Jabba and Bah Bah Bah Bah. Now to the plot! Whew! I mean this scoll can go on and on and on until something hits this thing. Have a nice day.

On Endor, an Imperial Shuttle from a Star Destroyer comes near a another Death Star.

Imperial Pilot: This is Lord Vader shuttle, permission to land, DK.

Imperial Operator: Coming, Overlord. The Shield will be down for a moment for you to land once we got your code signature. Sounds you are good to go, Overlord.

Imperial Pilot: Thank you, DK. We are starting our Approach.

As they landed down in the one of the finished hangers.

Tobimaro (Imperial Guy in charge): Oh, boy! I don't like this.

Opens shows a tourists coming out of the shuttle which the Empire need more money to pay their massive army which they kinda problems with the Tax system.

Mendo's Father: Commander, how's the Battlestation progress?

Tobimaro: My Lord, this station will be operation. But the problem is…..I need more men and equipment. Plus they are working the fastest they can.

Mendo's Father: Don't lecture me, Commander. The only person you will request that stuff when she arrives.

Tobimaro: "She?"

Mendo's Father: That's is right, commander! Also have you accepted her question?

Tobimaro: Um…

Showing flashbacks which he is only love interest to Empress Ryoko tormenting the Imperial officer.

Tobimaro: She's coming here?

Mendo's Father: Yes, Commander. But she is not forgiving as I am.

Tobimaro: We should double our efforts.

Mendo's Father: Don't fail me or else…..

Tobimaro: Or else what?

Mendo's Father: That I will say that you have accept the Empress's question.

Tobimaro: Yeeessss, Siiiiirrrr.

As Vader left and at the Desert

Kaguari: Damn, I hate this planet.

Chibi: Just I said it before.

Kaguari: I know. It just Lando and Chewy are gone for a long time. I hope nothing happen to them.

Chibi: OK, we just come here to do what we have to.

They come near Jabba's Palace.

Kaguari: Should we knock?

Chibi: Go ahead, be my guest.

Kagauri: Here is goes.

Until a globe thing appear to them.

Globe: [Who the hell are you?]

Kagauri: I got this! [we are here for Jabba the Hutt.]

Globe: [Hmmmmmmmmmm, what about that guy?]

Chibi: What about me?

Kaguari: [Don't he's friend of mine.]

Globe: [Ok, what kind of a appointment you have with Lord Jabba?]

Kaguari: [We brought a message for him.]

Globe: [Message? Hmmm, ok]

The thing laughes when comes back to it's hole as the Door opened which the droids entered.

Kaguari: This place is kinda strange.

Chibi: I hope nothing freak either.

Kurama (Bib Fortuna): You there! What's your business?

Kagurai: We have brought a message for Lord Jabba.

Kurama: Hmmm…..

Crow Guard: I think it's wise to not upset the Lord. I mean…..

Kurama: Alright, come with us.

As they entered the Main room where Jabba is which shows various aliens around him as they party while being drunk.

Red Cloak (Jabba): [Bib Fortuna, what you brought me?]

Kurama: Oh, two stupid robots are here to bring a message.

Kaguari: Start the thing.

Chibi: What? OH!

He shows the message of Luke.

Mendo: Greets, exalted one. My name is Luke Skywalker, A jedi knight. I know you are a powerful figure, Jabba. But I will offer you something that you will release Captain Solo. I present you with two droids. I hope you accept the offer.

Kaguari: What?

Kurama: Hmmmm, he's kinda cute. What you think, Jabba?

Red Cloak: [NO! Why I give up on my favorite collection and where I put Solo where he belongs. Also take the droids!]

Kaguari: That doesn't sound well.

Shows Han being in Carbon bar.

As Jabba forces the Robots to be his slaves until a party is going on. A shot is heard.

Inaba: Let me go, you scum!

Chewy is in chains as a bounty holds him hostage.

Red Cloak: [Ah, finally I got Chewbacca at least!]

Kurama: [my lord, can I have him? I only work with you to get the guys to save my royal line.]

Red Cloak: [Be patience, then I will deal with you later. ROBOT!]

Kaguari: Coming! You don't have to yelll! What is it?

Bounty Hunter: I have come to get my bounty.

Red Cloak: [Yes, how much you want?]

Kaguari: How much you want, he says?

Bounty Hunter: 15,0000!

Kaguari: 15,000, my lord.

Red Cloak: [WHAT? How about 8,000?

Kaguari: um, he suggests 8,000.

Bounty Hunter: No less than 15,000.

Kaguari: Um, it's the same price.

Red Cloak: [Why I have to pay 15,000?]

Kagauri: Um, why he says to pay you 15, 000?

Bounty Hunter: I need to pay Taxes and the rent.

Holding a grenade that frightens everyone

Red Cloak: [WOW! I admire this guy. I will pay you 12,000. No more and no less.]

Kaguari: He says he will pay you 12,000.

Bounty Hunter: Cool.

Turns off the grenade as they took Chewy away to his cell and outside that a freaky frog eats a creature in the most random way until he blurted.

Author's Notes: Return of the Jedi is Up! Also review to think I doing a good job or not.


	11. Monster of Doom

The Monster of Doom

IN the night at Jabba's Palace, a bounty hunter from before sneak into the main room as he got close to Han which he drops it and deactivate the Carbon bar as it defroze Han.

Thud

Ataru: Ow! What happen to me?

Bounty Hunter: Just relax, you are just recovering from freezing state.

Ataru: What happen to my eyes?

Bounty Hunter: Your sight will return in no time.

Ataru: Where am I?

Bounty Hunter: Jabba's Palace.

Ataru: Who are you?

The Bounty Hunter reveal to be Leia.

Lum: Someone who loves you.

As they were about to kiss until…..Jabba and his crew was there for the first time.

Ataru: Hey, Jabba. Look, I was on my way to pay you back. I was sidetracked that's all.

Red Cloak: [TOO late, solo. You should pay me when you have the chance. So much being a great smuggler, now you are a bantha poo! Ho HO HO HO]

Ataru: Jabba, Look….

Red Cloak: [Take him away!]

Ataru: You are throwing away a fortune, don't be a fool!

As they drag Han away

Red Cloak: [Bring the Girl to me!]

They took Leia to Jabba

Lum: We have powerful friends. You're going to regret this.

Red Cloak: [Oh, don't worry about that. I have plans with you.]

At the cell

Ataru: OW! Jabba, you will be pay for this.

Growl

Ataru: Chewy is that you?

Inaba: Boss! How you feel?

Ataru: I feel bad.

Inaba: That's good, but Luke is a Jedi knight now!

Ataru: A Jedi Knight? What has everyone being doing recently? I have been stuck in Popsicle stick and bad stuff happens to me.

Inaba: You got me.

Ataru: I know. At least can't get any worse from this.

Next Day, Luke entered Jabba's Palace which he made a short work with the guards.

Kurama: Are you the Jedi? Can I speak with you a moment?

Mendo: but I must speak with Jabba.

Kurama: Jabba? Why you must speak with Jabba?

Mendo: You will take me to Jabba.

Kurama: I will take you to Jabba.

Mendo: Then you will be rewarded.

Kurama: Then I will be rewarded.

Kaguari: LUKE! Thank Kami for this!

Kurama: Um, Jabba.

Red Cloak: [WHAT! I am trying to sleep here. Who's this guy?]

Kurama: Oh, this is the Jedi in the message.

Red Cloak: [I told you! TO NEVER LET HIM IN EVEN YOU ARE ATTRACT TO HIM!]

Mendo: I must be allowed to speak.

Kurama: He must be allowed to speak.

Red Cloak: [You fool! He's using a Jedi mind trick.]

Mendo: Then you will give me Solo and the Wookie to me.

Red Cloak: [Oh, Jedi mind tricks don't work on me.]

Mendo: Never the less. I will get my friends out of here. Either you profit this or be destroyed.

Kaguari: Luke, you are standing on a….

Red Cloak: [I rather see you dead.]

As he laugh, Luke grab the blaster from someone which Jabba react to push the button to open the trapdoor. As Luke took a guard with him which they counter the Rancor(Rei in his transformation form) which they struggle with their life. The Rancor ate the Guard while Luke manages to dodge the Rancor until he spotted a entrance to get out, but it is locked. It looks all hope is lose, but found a button to close the door and Luke throw a rock at it as it crush the Rancor.

Red Cloak: [What the? Bring the Wookie and Solo for this pain they cause.]

Random Thug: Hey, you bastard! I ought to….

Ran (Handler): REI!

As the Handler sees the dead rancor which it was best friend and starts crying…..

Random Thug: IT's ok. It's all going to be all right. Don't cry.

As they drag Luke out

Ataru: LUKE!

Mendo: Han!

Ataru: Together again. Where's Leia?

Lum: I'm here.

Red Cloak: [ROBOT! Tell what I am about to do with them.]

Kaguari: OK, umm Jabba has determined to kill you off right now.

Ataru: Good, I hate long waits.

Kaguari: But you will take to the salacc.

Ataru: Wait, what?

Kaguari: That you will experience pain over a thousand years.

Inaba: NOOOOOOOO!

Mendo: You could bargain, Jabba.

Red Cloak: [I bargain for no one.]

Until the hot desert sand dunes as they travel along which Leia is in the sail barge while the others in the Sand skirts cars.

Ataru: You know, my eyes are getting better.

Mendo: You know I used to live here.

Ataru: You're going die here, you know.

Mendo: Don't worry I got everything under control.

Ataru: I hope what you are doing.

As Leia is pushed to face to face with Jabba

Red Cloak: [You in the other hand, you will serve with me for a very long time. And in time, you will love me.]

Kaguari: Oh, man. I don't know what to do. Excuse me…..

Chibi: What?

Kaguari: R2! What are you doing?

Chibi: Serving drinks.

Kaguari: I know that, but they are going to kill Luke and the others.

Chibi: What? Why you didn't say so before.

Kaguari: Then where were you?

Chibi: I was here bored to death.

Kaguari: Like playing Tetris by yourself?

Flashback when R2 was alone.

Chibi: Yes, come on. Come on, I got it. I got it. I got It.

Until he mess up.

Chibi: AH, damnit!

As they reach the Salacc monster which it is really nasty as it eats anything you could into

Inaba: That is the Salacc?

Mendo: It looks ugly.

Ataru: I bet there is even an ugly face that that.

Swamp Planet

Cherry: Uh, why did I sneeze? Oh well.

Back to the plot

Kaguari: oh, I mention to tell you that Jabba says you will die with honor.

Ataru: C3PO, you will tell that no good slime son of a bitch. He never got laid.

Inaba: What?

Ataru: Right?

Inaba: ummm, yeah.

Mendo: Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die?

Red Cloak: [put him in position.]

Random Thug 2: Alright, wise guy. Let's end this story.

In a long pause as R2 is in position that he has the lightsaber with him as Luke fool everyone as he back jump and gets his lightsaber from R2. There is a firefight between our heroes and the thugs, but Boba Fett joins the fight. In the epic fight rages on…

Inaba: What about Boba Fett?

Ataru: What about him?

As he accident hit Boba's jetpack!

Megane: ARGH! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!

The Salacc ate him in the process and at the Sail barge, Leia disable the power which panics everyone.

Lum: I will never belong to YOU EVER!

She cokes Jabba the Hutt for 5 minutes and as R2 freed Leia from her chains.

Lum: Come on, let's get of here.

Lando is struggling to get back on the sand car.

Ataru: I got you.

Kosuke: Thanks!

Until the Salacc tentacles got his leg.

Kosuke: AHHH!

Ataru: Chewy, give a hand here.

Inaba: I got you, boss.

Ataru: Also give a gun.

Inaba: Here!

Kosuke: Hey, I thought you were blind?

Ataru: It's alright. Trust me.

Kosuke: Just little higher. A little Higher!

He shoots the tentacles which it went away. At the Sail barge, Leia appear

Mendo: Get the main cannon. Pointed to the deck!

Kaguari: Hey, R2 where we go?

Chibi: How about….

Pushes C3PO

Chibi: There.

Mendo: Come on!

He turns the turrent which destroys the power cells and they landed at the Sand Car.

Mendo: let's go! Don't forget the Droids.

Kosuke: On it!

As they made their escape and pick up the droids in the way. Now, they gone back to their respective ships.

Lum: You should hurry. The Alliance are meeting together.

Mendo: Don't worry about it.

Ataru: Hey, I owe you one.

Mendo: No problem.

Chibi: So, what we go now?

Mendo: I have to go back. I made a promise to an old friend.

As he goes to lightspeed

Author: Oh, yes the Return of the Jedi is here. I hope I do this job well. YEP, HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope we have a great 2012 and nothing is going to happen on 2012.


	12. Entering to Endor

Entering to Endor

As the Entire Imperial force is geeting the most feared ruler of the entire Galaxy: The Empress of the Galactic Empire. The Troops are in standing there for the Empress to make an appearance, but….

Stormtrooper: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I overslept.

As the Imperial Shuttle landed which Imperial Guards which they wore black instead of Red as Lord Vader kneel. The Empress Appear

Ryoko: Rise, Lord Vader.

Mendo's Father: The Death Star will be completed, my master.

Ryoko: How' your search for young Skywalker?

Mendo's Father: I will everything I can to seek Skywalker.

Ryoko: Patience, he will come to you and bring him before me.

Mendo's Father: Yes, my master.

Ryoko: Good, everything is according to my design.

On the Swamp Planet

Cherry: Sigh, I grow so old and tired. Well, I am going to bed and die.

Mendo: No, you can't die. (Thank the Force) I have come back to complete my training.

Cherry: No training to be required. I already know you, that's what I need.

Mendo: Then I am a jedi.

Cherry: No, you idiot! The one thing you have to defeat Vader was your lack of preparation which that was part of your training. Also you must confront him again. Before I die, there is another Skywalker.

Yoda dies and Luke goes back to his ship, but he pauses…..

Mendo: I can't do this on my own. Not without Yoda.

Sakura: Yoda will always be with you.

Mendo: Obi-Wan.

Showing Obi-Wan ghost

Mendo: Why you didn't tell me my father is really Darth Vader?

Sakura: Your father was seduced to the Dark Side of the force. Your father used to be a good person, but in a certain point of view.

Mendo: Certain point of view?

Sakura: He was so strong in the force, but the Empress seduce him to join the dark side what he has become.

Mendo: I can't kill my father.

Sakura: Vader is more machine than man now. Twisted and evil.

Mendo: I did sense some good in him.

Sakura: But you must confront him again.

Mendo: You know I can't do it.

Sakura: Then the Empress already won. I thought you were our last hope.

Mendo: Yoda spoken another.

Sakura: That he spoken of your twin sister.

Mendo: But I have no sister.

Sakura: Wrong! She's in love with your friend named, Han.

Mendo: Leia is my sister?

Sakura: Argh! What kind of a jedi are you?

Mendo: She's my sister? No wonder she didn't kiss over the past 2 movies.

Sakura: Well, she didn't enjoy being a slave for how long?

Mendo: About a day. But she did kill Jabba in the end.

Sakura: oh.

Back on the Rebel fleet, on the Command Ship, "Home One"

Ataru: Hey, look at you. A general, huh?

Kosuke: Well, I did that crazy suicide mission which I manage to get everyone alive.

Ataru: I hope the next is not that crazy.

As Mom Mothma, leader of the Rebel Leader is making a speech how the Bothans died to get the message and now to Admiral Ackbar.

Dappya: You see now, the Death Star is not yet operation, but it does have a strong defense shield around it, dappya. If the shield is down, the fleet will form the perimeter around the station while our fighters enter the core and destroy the station, dappya. Lando will lead the assault to the core. General?

Rebel General: We have capture Imperial Shuttle to enter the planet surface to destroy the shield for our space forces to enter the station. Han, is your team ready?

Ataru: I got my crew ready. But I need some more hands.

Inaba: I'm coming boss.

Ataru: I know.

Lum: Hey, count me in.

Mendo: I'm going too.

Luke appear as Leia hugged him.

Lum: Luke, what's wrong?

Mendo: Oh, it's nothing.

Ataru: I need going to another hand here.

Inaba: I hope there someone can…

Another female wookie appear

Shinobu: I want to join too.

Ataru: Ok, you're in. Um, chewy are you ok?

Inaba: oh, it's nothing it just…..

Ataru: alright let's go!

On the Hanger

Ataru: Lando, I want to take care of her. I mean it really. She's the fastest ship in the fleet.

Kosuke: Don't worry she won't a scratch on it. I will take care of this.

Ataru: Not a scratch?

Kosuke: Will you go, you old pirate.

Han goes to the Imperial Shuttle which he is still worried about the Falcon.

Lum: Hey, are you ok?

Ataru: Yeah, but I got a feeling that I won't see her again.

Lum: Come, let's go.

Inaba: I always have a sad feeling that my brothers help build this ship in chains of slavery.

Ataru: I know. Ok, let's get this piece of junk to work.

As the Imperial Shuttle left the hanger went to Hyperspace. At the Death Star.

Mendo's Father: What's my bidding my master?

Ryoko: Send the fleet to the far side of Endor. Then it will stay until further notice.

Mendo's Father: What about the Rebel fleet amassing near Sullest?

Ryoko: That's no concern. Soon, we will crush the rebellion and make Skywalker one of us. Return to your command ship and wait for further orders.

Mendo's Father: Yes, my master.

Ryoko: Oh, has Moff Tobimaro has accept my gifts?

Mendo's Father: Not for moment.

Ryoko: Maybe I will request an audience from him. Now to your command ship, Lord Vader.

Mendo's Father: Yes, my master.

As in Space where our heroes are in the Imperial Shuttle.

Ataru: Alright, we have to go in there, quietly.

Lum: I hope the code works.

Ataru: It will.

As they saw the Super star destroyer

Mendo: Vader is on that ship.

Ataru: Come on. There is a lot of command ships.

Inside of the Super Star Destroyer

Mendo's Father: Where are they going to?

Perm: Shuttle Pumpkin, what is your route to?

Ataru: Technical and scientist to the forest moon for National Geographic.

Mendo's Father: Do they have a code clearance?

Perm: It's a older code, but it works.

Mendo's Father: hmmmmmmmm…..

Mendo: I'm endangering the mission, I shouldn't have come.

Ataru: That's your imagination.

Inaba: So, we how do fly?

Ataru: I don't know, fly causal.

It shows the shuttle wearing a Yukta kimono in a geta walking

Perm: Should I hold them?

Mendo's Father: No, leave them to me. I will deal them personally later.

Perm: Ok. Shuttle Pumpkin, you have clearance to leave.

Ataru: you see, I told it will work.

As they head down to the planet and Vader left the command deck.

Author: look, I am doing the best I can do. I can't make everyone happy. The last chapter has little changes due of a certain Asshole who thinks he owns my story which I demand how it goes. What I say it goes, it goes. Deal with it. Also review if you like this story or think how well I do.


	13. Battle of Endor

Battle of Endor

As our Rebel strike force landed on Endor

Shinobu: SO, how long you been his second-mate?

Inaba: Oh, about 8 or 7 years.

Shinobu: OH, how's life being a smuggler?

Inaba: You know got to do is smuggle illegal stuff.

Shinobu: Sounds Dangerous.

Inaba: I know

Han sends a signal to get down as they saw Imperial Scout Troopers.

Ataru: Ok, that won't be a problem. I and Chewy got this.

Mendo: Quietly, they could be more out there.

Ataru: Hey, I got this.

As Han and Chewy sneaks up behind the Scout trooper, but makes noises which the Scout failed to notice until various noises is heard, but Scout didn't notice.

Ataru: Man, is this guy deaf?

Imperial Scout: What the?

Bitchslap Han

Imperial Scout: Get help!

Mendo: AH, great! Come on!

Scout trooper left with his bike until Chewy shoot it down

Lum: There! Two more of them!

Mendo: Wait! Leia!

They left in one speeder Bike to chase other scout troopers.

Ataru: Hey, wait for me!

Scout: Ah, no you don't!

They continue to do some fist work. In the forest which the big chase begins. Luke got another speeder bikes which he deals with the other two who came out to chase them while Leia continues to chase the main one. Leia and Luke got separate as Leia manage to trick the main one to crash into a tree trunk. Luke in the other hand destroy one with the blaster and got dismounted as the Scout Trooper takes care of luke until Luke drew out his lightsaber.

Scout: What the? A Lightsaber?

He tried to kill him, but in a epic failure.

Scout: This why I hate Jedis!

Boom!

Luke went back to the group.

Ataru: Hey,Luke. Oh, where's Leia?

Mendo: What? She's not here?

Ataru: For starters, she was with you.

Mendo: WE got separat.

Ataru: Ok, you get everyone to meet up in the shield generator.

Shinobu: Got it.

Ataru: Come on, Chewy.

Kaguari: Here we go again.

Chibi: I hope nothing can change this plot.

In the deep forest showing two little feet walking by as it counters Leia poking with a spear.

Kitsune: Huh? What's this?

He pokes Leia which she moves which scared the Ewok which it looks a tiny Fox with beany eyes (so Kawaii).

Kitsune: AH! Hmmm?

Pokes again which surprises Leia

Lum: HEY! Where am I?

Kitsune: Oh, you in my homeland.

Lum: Well, I'm suck here.

Kitsune: I lived in a village nearby.

Lum: What's your name?

Kitsune: My Name is Wicket Wystri Warrick, hero to my village. But everyone calls me Kitsune.

Lum: You are such a cute thing.

Kitsune: Thank…

Lum: Leia.

Kitsune: Leia of….

Lum: Rebel Alliance.

Kitsune: Leia of Rebel Alliance. Are you a warrior?

Lum: In a way, yes.

Kitsune: You have many…I hear something.

Lum: What's it is?

Until a laser shot is heard until they took cover as Wicket Wystri Warrick hides. Leia looks out and captures by Scout troopers.

Scout 2: you take your ride. Head back to base.

Scout 3: Yes, sir.

Kitsune: Lady Leia!

Hits the scout trooper's leg.

Scout 2: What the…

She hits the Scout with a big stick and destroys the other Scout including his bike.

Lum: Let's get out of here.

She went until….

Kitsune: Not that way, I will show you my village.

Lum: Umm, ok.

In the Death Star, Vader entered the Empress's room.

Ryoko: I told you to stay at the command ship.

Mendo's Father: A small Rebel force landed at forest moon of Endor.

Ryoko: I know.

Mendo's Father: My son is with them.

Ryoko: Strange? I have not felt it. Are your feelings are clear?

Mendo's Father: They are clear, my master.

Ryoko: Well, then. When he comes to you, bring me before me.

Mendo's Father: He will come to me?

Ryoko: Yes, go to Endor and await for him.

Mendo's Father: Yes, master.

On the Forest, our male guys are looking for Leia.

Mendo: Where is she?

Ataru: Found her hat.

Chibi: I had gotten nothing a read signature from her.

Mendo: Sigh, she got to be here somewhere.

Inaba: (sniffs) What's that smell?

Ataru: Chewy, where are you going?

Inaba: Found us some food.

As they follow Chewy to a dead animal

Ataru: I don't get it. Why they leave a dead animal in there?

Inaba: But I am hungry!

Mendo: Chewy! Wait!

It was a trap which spring up in a net as it trap them.

Ataru: Great! It has to be your hunger.

Inaba: What I haven't eaten breakfast.

Ataru: Then you didn't have some?

Inaba: I tried.

Mendo: Hey, less arguing and figuring a way out of this. Han, can you reach my lightsaber?

Ataru: I can.

He tries to grab it.

Chibi: Sigh, do I have do everything around here?

Opens his saw to cut

Kaguari: Are you about…..THIS!

The guys drops in the group which a group of Ewoks appear as they surround the group.

Ataru: What the heck are those?

Mendo: I don't know.

Inaba: huh?

They begin to become hostile towards the group.

Ataru: Hey, point that thing somewhere else.

Ewok speaking their native tongue until C3PO appear

Kaguari: Ow, What happen?

Ewoks are startled by his appearance at a point they worship him.

Kaguari: What the? Um, [Hello?]

Ataru: Hey, C3PO you know what're they saying?

Kaguari: Um, it seems they think I am some sort of god.

Chibi: Lucky

Mendo: ?

Ataru: Why you use divine influence to get out of this mess?

Kaguari: I am afraid that won't be proper.

Ataru: Proper? Why you!

They point their spears towards Han.

Ataru: He's a friend.

As they took them to the village to be put to death by burning them alive

Ataru: I shouldn't see this coming.

Mendo: Don't we will get out.

As they give C3PO a throne of sticks until Leia appears which the Ewoks stop her.

Lum: But these are my friends. C3PO, you must them to be set free.

Kaguari: Ok. [I think you should let go.]

Ewok Shaman: [No no, they should be sacrificed in your honor.]

Kaguari: I told you they won't listen.

Mendo: C3PO, tell them if you get angry and use magic that they won't obey.

Kaguari: What you mean magic?

Mendo: Just do it!

C3PO have tried to convince them, but fail as they resume until Luke use the Force to confuse the ewoks of the power of the Golden One.

Ewok Shaman: [Argh, let them go!]

They cut loose for our guys.

Mendo: Thanks C3PO.

Kaguari: Don't mention it.

Later on, C3Po tells the struggles of the Rebel Alliance against the Empire which they accept the Rebel Alliance in their tribe and their cause. Luke went outside while Leia followed.

Lum: What happen Luke?

Mendo: Did you remember your mother? You real mother?

Lum: Only glimpse of it. She was beautiful, but sad. Why you ask me, Luke?

Mendo: I have no memory of my mother. Also Vader has come for me. He's my father.

Lum: Your father?

Mendo: But I sense there is good in him, I can change from the Dark side. If I fail, you are the only hope for the Alliance.

Lum: Don't speak nonsense, that I don't understand.

Mendo: Of course, you do. I have a twim sister. Yes, Leia you are my twin sister.

Lum: ?

Mendo: I must to go because I am risking the mission.

Luke left

Ataru: What's going on?

Lum: I can't tell.

Ataru: Is Luke you could tell?

Lum: I…

Ataru: Look, I'm sorry that I over…

Lum: Hold me.

They embraced and at nearby Imperial landing station as Vader arrive as a AT-AT parks nearby.

Imperial Officer: This is the rebel who gives up to us, but he was armed with this.

Mendo's Father: Good work, Commander. Find the rest of the rebels in the area.

Imperial Officer: Yes, my lord.

Mendo's Father: So, you have accepted the truth?

Mendo: I accepted that my father is once Anikan Skywalker.

Mendo's Father: That name has no longer meaning for me.

Mendo: That was your true self only by forgotten. I know you let go of your hate. There is good in you. That's you won't bring me to the Empress now.

Mendo's Father: You build a new lightsaber, but Obi-Wan fails to mention. You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master.

Mendo: Then my father is truly dead.

Mendo's Father: The Emperor will show you the powerful the Dark side really does.

As they left the area which Han and the others were watching as Vader's Shuttle left.

Lum: The control bunker must be over there. Getting here is the hard part.

Ataru: Don't worry, me and chewy have deal with that stuff before.

Kaguari: um, our furry friend has shown us the back door to the bunker.

As the rebel fleet is about to go into hyperspace as our heroes entered the rear door of the Bunker

Ataru: OK, it won't be a problem.

Lum: What's the plan to get rid of them?

Showing four scout troopers standing guard

Ataru: Ok, here's the plan…

Kaguari: Um, afraid to say that our furry friend has rarely done unusually.

Lum: Oh, no!

Ataru: Here goes our surprise attack.

Showing the ewok sneaking up as it hijacks the speeder which he started it.

Scout: HEY!

Kitsune: So, this how you start the…..AHHHHHHH!

Scout: Stop that thing!

They chase after the ewok which leaves one behind.

Ataru: Not bad for furryball, that leaves one.

In the chase, the ewok saw a thick vine which he grabbed it which the speeder gone until it exploded.

Scout: Where it go?

Back on the Bunker, Han tap the Scout trooper.

Scout 2: HEY!

Until he sees an entire Rebel Commando squad and they break in. At the Death Star which Vader and Luke enters the Empress' Room which She appeared.

Ryoko: Weclome, Young Skywalker. I was expecting you. You will no longer these those.

She unlocks them by using the force.

Ryoko: Guards leave us. I was looking forward to completing your training. Soon, you will call me master!

Mendo: You are greatly mistake.

Ryoko: Oh, no my young Jedi. It is you are mistake about a great many things.

Mendo's Father: His lightsaber.

Ryoko: Ah, yes. A jedi's weapon. You must know that your father will never turn from the dark side. Soon, you will join me just like your father.

Mendo: No, I will be dead and you with me.

Ryoko: Heheheh, you must know the attack of your rebel fleet. Yes, I sure you that we are safe from here.

Mendo: Your overconfident is your weakness.

Ryoko: So, your faith in your friends is yours. Everything is aspiring to my designs. Your friends on Forest moon are walking to a trap so as your rebel fleet. It was I allowed the location of the Shield generators and entire of my best troops awaits them. I am afraid that the deflector shields will be operation when your friends arrive.

At the Bunker

Imperial Officer: Stop there!

Han throws at the Officer, but soon captured.

Imperial Officer 2: You rebel Scum!

Inaba: Let go my gun!

As the Rebel Fleet exits hyperspace, Lando leads the Fighters into the Death Star.

Kosuke: All fighters report in.

Ryunnusuke: Rouge Leader, standby

Green Leader: Green leader Standby

Fox: Star Fox leader standby

Grey Leader: Grey leader standby

Kosuke: Gold leader standby.

Ryunnsuke: set S-foils to attack position.

They activated their wings to attack position.

Ten (Lando's copilot): I got a strange feeling about this.

Kosuke: What you mean?

Ten: I got a reading that we are being jammed.

Kosuke: Oh, they can be jamming us if we were coming? Break off the attack.

Ryunnosuke: I got no reading, are you sure?

Kosuke: Break off now!

They break off the attack.

Dappya: Send ships in sector 8.

Dappya 2: Admiral, we got enemy ships in sector V9.

Dappya: Dappya, it's a trap!

They face a massive TIE force against them.

Kosuke: Fighters and Bombers coming in.

The fight begins.

Grey Leader: There is too many of them.

Kosuke: draw their fire away from the crusiers.

Ryunnosuke: Got it!

The space is fierce as they struggle to hold.

Falco: You got a bogey on your tail!

Rebel Pilot: What I do?

Peppy: DO a Barrel Roll!

On the Death star

Ryoko: Now you will witness this. You will come to your senses. OH, yes you want this. Don't you. Strike me down if you want save your friends.

Mendo: no.

Ryoko: It is unavoidable, it's your destiny.

Showing on the planet, Han and the others are amazing that entire legion of Empire's best troops awaits until Ewoks come to the forest shooting arrows at the Imperial.

Stormtrooper: Why we wearing plastic armor?

Imperial Officer 2: Damn, we need backup!

Imperial Officer 3: We got the English army from the medieval ages, private army from Pandora, and the Nazi army.

Imperial Officer 2: Alright, ATTACK!

It shows the entire force of Nazis, Middle Ages English army, Private army from Avatar attacking the Ewoks, but the Rebel alliance brought back up as they brought in Scottish army, Natives from Pandora, American army from WWII. Back on the Space front, the Rebels fought hard to defeat the TIEs.

Kosuke: Huh? Strange, why the fighters are attacking us and not their ships?

On the Super Star Destroyer

Imperial Officer 4: Sir, we are in attack position.

Perm: Maintain that.

Imperial Officer 5: We are not going to attack.

Perm: Don't worry, the Empress has a plan for them. Besides our orders to prevent them from escaping.

On the Death Star

Ryoko: Oh, I forgot that this station is armed and operational battle station. Fire at will, commander!

They armed the Station.

Tobimaro: Fire!

IT destroyed one of the Rebel capital ships which shock the entire rebel fleet.

Kosuke: That was from the Death Star! We are dead here!

Dappya: All ships prepare to retreat!

Kosuke: I won't do that.

Dappya: We don't have that kind of firepower against that.

Kosuke: Han will get the shield down! We need buy them more time!

In the Ground war as Han and the Rebel squad holds out against Imperials.

Ataru: Damn, I need help on this.

Lum: R2, where are you? I need you at the bunker right away!

Chibi: Coming!

Kaguari: Are we going to do something?

Showing dramatic scenes showing Ewoks are fighting hards against the Imperials with fail attempts and at Space, the Death Star destroy another ship.

Kosuke: I said closer and fire at point blank fire!

Dappya: But we don't last long than them!

Koksuke: Not long as that Death star. As Long we take some of them with us.

Rebel Pilot: She's going to bloW!

Grey leader: I'm hit!

The Rebel forces are having a hard time fighting the entire Imperial Fleet which they suffer heavy losses.

Ryoko: Your fleet is lose and your friends on Endor will not survive. It is pointless. All hope is gone. Yes, strike me down and continue your path towards the Dark side to be complete.

In that moment that Luke draw out his lightsbaer but blocked by Vader. On the ground battle

Shinobu: What we do?

Inaba: How about we capture that thing?

Showing an AT-ST walking by as they able to get on top of the walker.

AT-ST pilot: I love smell of laser fire.

Showing a ewok on the hole.

AT-ST pilot: Hey, get thing out!

AT-ST pilot 2: With….ARGH!

The Ewok started a fist fight which another Ewok helped to overpowered.

Ewok: How you work with this thing?

Shinobu: HEY! Watch it!

Inaba: I'm driving that thing!

Inaba took control of the walker which started a rampage on Imperial Forces and now the Scottish army is starting to overwhelm the English army.

William Wallace: FOR SCOTLAND!

The American Army is kicking Nazi asses while the Natives are beating the Private army into bits as ewoks uses various tricks to outwit the Imperial forces. At the Bunker, they hold out against Imperial forces which R2 made it.

Chibi: I hope no one can shoot me from there.

Until a stormtrooper fire at R2.

Chibi: AH, damnit!

Kaguari: NOOOOO! Why you have to so brave?

Ataru: At least I have to do something.

Lum: I cover you.

As Han tries his best.

Ataru: I got it!

More doors appeared.

Ataru: oops!

A Stormtrooper wounded Leia.

Ataru: Leia! Are you alright?

Lum: It's not a big deal.

Stormtrooper: Freeze! Don't move!

Leia hides her gun.

Ataru: Oh, I see what you mean.

Lum: I know.

Stormtrooper: Hands up!

Leia kills two stormtroopers. That surpises Han until a AT-ST appeared.

Ataru: Oh, crap we're dead! Stand back!

Inaba: What's up, bitches!

Ataru: Chewy? What you doing up there?

Inaba: Oh, me, Shinobu, and two other ewoks wipe out an entire Stormtrooper platoon.

Ataru: Wow! That's cool. Hey, can you help us with….

Inaba: Watch this, All I have to do is….

Fires at the Bee Hive which makes the bees angry.

Inaba: Not the BEES! ARGH! NOT MY EYES! AH! ARGH! THE PAIN!

Shinobu: CHEWY!

Lum: Should we help him?

Ataru: eh?

Inaba: I think….I think….i'm going to be ok.

Thud

Ataru: Oh, I have an idea.

At the Death star, Luke and Vader fight.

Ryoko: Good! Continue.

Luke deactivates his lightsaber as Vader come up.

Mendo's Father: IT is unwise to lower your defenses!

Mendo: I sense a conflict within you.

Mendo's Father: There is no conflict! If you don't fight, then you will meet your destiny.

Vader throws his lightsaber into Luke which he disappeared and Vader gave a chase. In the space front, the rebels are still hanging on.

Kosuke: Come on, Han old buddy. Don't let me down.

In the ground, a AT-ST appear to the bunker.

Rebel Disguise: It's over commander. The rebels are fleeing to the woods. We need more men to pursuit them.

Imperial Officer 2: Send 2 sqauds to help. Open the back door.

Imperial Operator: Yes, sir.

They come out until Han appear with entire army trapped them while they enter the Bunker.

Ataru: Throw me another charge.

Back on the Death Star.

Mendo's Father: You can't forever, Luke.

Mendo: I will not fight you.

Mendo's Father: Give yourself to the Dark side. I have someone else in mind to join the Dark Side someone named, Akira Kamiya. I bet he's not a good actor anyways. I overheard that he tried playing characters who fail in their mission to get the main girl. Perhaps he will…

Mendo: NOOOOOO!

In a fit of rage, Luke overpowered Vader which cuts his hand off.

Ryoko: Good. Good! Now you fulfill your destiny. Now take your father's place in my side.

Luke looks his robot hand while seeing Vader's robot arm.

Mendo: Never! I will never join the dark side. You failed your highness. I am a jedi like my father before me.

Ryoko: So be it, Jedi!

On the ground

Ataru: MOVE!

They get out to a safe distance which the Shield Generator is destroyed.

Dappya: The shield is down, commence the attack on the Death Star.

Kosuke: On my way, Gold group and Rouge Group. All fighters follow me! I told you, they do it.

Ten: About time.

They head to the Death Star.

Ryoko: If you do not turn, then you will be destroyed!

Lighting shocks on Luke.

Ryoko: Your lack of vision and lack of faith in the dark side will get you.

Also on voodoo she holds which she uses a pin to hurt him.

Mendo: Father, please! HELP!

Ryoko: You will die!

As she continue to a point that he can't take it no more until Vader picks up the Empress and threw her in the reactor. It was death of the Empress and Vader's suit is damaged as Luke helps him. Lando and the others are entering the Death Star structure which they are being chases by TIE fighters.

Ryuunosuke: Let's go! But be real careful, we can run out of space real fast.

As they dodge the structure until…

Ten: IDIOT! LOOK OUT!

The falcon's dish is out

Kosuke: Han is going kill me.

Ten: Why it just a dish.

Kosuke: Yeah, it's his favorvite dish to watch…..

Ten: Watch what?

Kosuke: Never mind, I hope he will get use it without it.

On the ground, Han sneezes

Ataru: Am I getting a cold?

Lum: It seems, you're not.

Ataru: Funny?

On the Death star the TIE fighters are right behind them as they killed a rebel pilot.

Kosuke: Can you get some of those fighters on the surface?

Gold Pilot: Copy, gold leader.

They lead some of them out which most of them. At the main fleet battle.

Dappya: Alright, we are handling things very well. Focus all firepower to that Super Star destroyer!

As A-wings destroyed the Shield Geneator

Imperial Officer 4: Sir, we lost the shield dectectors for the command deck.

Imperial Officer 5: Focus all guns to protect the deck.

Perm: I don't want get anything to get through.

Imperial Officer 6: Sir, what is that?

Imperial Officer 5: Huh?

A WWII Japanese plane in space heading to the Command Deck

Kamikaze: FOR THE EMPEROR OF JAPAN!BANZAI!

Imperial Officer 5: What we….

Piett left in a escape pod.

Perm: Well, I don't leave my wife being a widow.

Imperial Officer 4: TOO LATE!

The Kamikaze pilot did hit the command deck which it destroyed the Super Star Destroyer into the surface of the Death Star. On the Death star, everyone is trying to leave the place as Luke drags Darth Vader to the last Imperial Shuttle.

Mendo's Father: Luke, take this mask off. I want to see your face.

Mendo: But you will die.

Mendo's Father: That can't be stop now. I want to see you with my own eyes.

Luke opens his mask until….

Mendo: I hope what happen to…ARGH!

It kind of spooks Luke with Vader wearing a scary mask

Mendo's Father: I always I want to do that with my son.

Vader dies which Luke took the body inside the shuttle.

In the core, Red leader and Lando made it.

Kosuke: OK, I get the reactor and you get the thing on the reactor.

Ryuunosuke: On it, I am on my way out.

They shoot down the reactor which the explosion has started which they have to get out.

Dappya: Move the fleet away from the Death Star!

As Luke piloted the Imperial Shuttle which he made it alive as the Death Star is exploding.

TIE pilot: Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap! I can make it! I can make it! I can make it! AH, damnit!

Lando made it alive which the Death Star explodes into bits and pieces. The ewoks celebrate.

Ataru: Well, it's over.

Lum: Yep.

Ataru: I hope Luke was not up there.

Lum: Of course not.

Ataru: When he comes back. I will back off.

Lum: No, you baka. He's my brother.

Ataru: Oh!

Kitsune: We all win.

They cover the Ewok with vines as they make out. At night, Luke set fire on Vader's body which it shows remose on Luke for loss of his father. Everywhere in the galaxy, everyone is celebrating the Rebel victory which it was one hell of a party which everyone is partying as drinks are around. On Endor, ewoks and Rebels are celebrating which Luke sees Ghosts of Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin watching Luke and his friends. That was a nice victory for everyone to party even the Japanese Gods celebrated which a Sun Goddress come up to shine the entire galaxy and shows the ships of the rebel alliance are around Endor with Captured Star Destroyers along with Piett prisoner to the Rebel alliance with his wife and kids.

The Entire Cast: THANK YOU TO READ TO THIS STORY! ARIGATO!

The Curtains closes which with the Credits begins…..

Author: Whew, the story is over. I am so glad the plot is over.


	14. Epilouge

Epilogue

Ataru: The end.

Lights went back on.

Ten: Wow that was a cool epic story. I think that kinda happen before.

Ataru: What you mean?

Ten: It already happens about 3 million years ago, but I enjoy your verison of the story.

Ataru: I am least a good story teller.

Lum: That was romantic when Leia fell in love with Han Solo.

As she holds Ataru's arm

Ataru: Right.

Ten: So, when this happens again? Will you tell another story?

Ataru: It depends if the Fan Fic author wants to.

Ten: What about the readers?

Ataru: I think they will like it. Depends on the reviews

Lum: I hope so. Anyways how about…

A tanuki stature appears.

Lum: Darling!

Outside

Ataru: HI, what's your name and what's your address and Phone…

Lum: Darling no Baka!

Electrical attack occurred.

THE END

Author: Now it is over. Have a nice day and go outside for once. Also review this story how well it was done. PEACE!


End file.
